


Asylum Obscura

by shadowshrike



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disguise, Internalized Homophobia, Nohr | Conquest Route, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Stranded
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowshrike/pseuds/shadowshrike
Summary: When Nohr's crown prince falls from a cliff during battle at the beginning of the Hoshidan invasion, he and the men who saved him are left alone in the heart of enemy territory. Their mission is simple: to work together and return to their army. The only problem? They're all keeping secrets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is being written in small chunks on [my Tumblr](http://shadowshrike.tumblr.com) before chapters are compiled and posted here. Fair warning that I have no idea where this story is going or what the update schedule will be like. This is a project I'm playing with while my neck recovers from injury because I said I would one day write something with these three.
> 
> Also, the lack of relationship tags doesn't mean there won't be some eventually. I just haven't settled on their dynamics yet.

Chaos raged on the bluffs, dirt flung by horses and men catching in their rasping lungs as the interlocked armies clung to life with bloodied claws. Voices of countrymen faded into the singular roar of battle around them. Here, in the heart of war, screams of the crippled and dying fed the red beast, heedless of the origin of its prey. To death, all men were equal.

And yet, to the living, some had immeasurable value.

Laslow saw the trap a moment too late, only realizing its danger when Peri’s steed bucked, sending her flying from her saddle into the din with a feral screech. The crunch of bones broken beneath her spear echoed to his ears as she fought wildly to return to her liege’s side. Laslow, thankfully closer at hand, frantically shouted for Xander.

“Lord Xander, they’ve set caltr…!”

He wasn’t able to finish the warning. A few paces away, he saw Xander’s mount stumble and lurch dangerously towards the cliff’s edge. The prince grit his teeth and held firm in the saddle, riding the lashing beast as if breaking a new horse. It might have been enough to save him if a stray shuriken hadn’t skimmed past his boot. One stirrup snapped without warning, sending him tumbling cliffside. He felt the other ankle catch and twist painfully before falling free of his horse.

The prince’s gauntlet barely dug into the rock face before he plummeted to his doom, but he could already feel his strength failing. With all his heavy armor, there was no way he could pull himself back up. Another pair of gloved hands wrapping around his own did nothing to halt the certainty of impending death. The only thing his attempted savior would accomplish was his own death.

“Laslow, let go!” he ordered, but his retainer didn’t dignify his request with a response. Laslow grunted as the ledge gave way beneath Xander’s grip, forcing the mercenary to grasp desperately at the crumbling rock face himself and leaving only his meager strength to hold them both for a fraction of a second. 

It was long enough to hear cries of alarm spread across the battlefield in that eerie sluggishness of time that came before meeting the end: Leo’s howl as the creak of hostile trees ripped their foes limb from limb; Marzia’s roar intertwined with Camilla’s as an arrow shot them from the sky trying to get to her brother; Elise and Peri, crying in utter despair, certain that no one could reach them.

Only Corrin, naive, ever-hopeful Corrin, refused to panic. Her command reached Laslow’s ears as his fingers slid free of solid ground. “Kaze! Save them!”

Laslow smiled humorlessly at how impossible that was, giving in to misery at last as they fell towards the unforgiving spines of stone below. He had faced death countless times, barely holding onto his optimism, but this - this was truly hopeless. Luckily, fate never cared for his hope when it came to survival. 

Against all odds, the smooth voice grunting in his ear above the din of rushing wind was unmistakably real, “Hold on.”

An explosion rocked their plummeting bodies sideways from the crags that they would have cracked on below. Water rushed to meet them instead. The shock of impact when they crashed into its surface nearly knocked Laslow unconscious, but he fought through the pain, dimly aware that his liege needed him to stay awake. It would be difficult to stay afloat with all that armor and if he was injured, there was no way he could swim back to land alone.

He wrestled against the waves, gulping for air as the leaden weight of Xander and his metal plate attempted to drag them under. Something coiled around their hands as a voice shouted at them to pull.

Survival instinct, deeply buried since his time in Nohr, flared to life, and Laslow clutched onto that lifeline even as the their combined weight sent the rope cutting straight through his gloves. Then Xander was pulling as well, and the shore inched steadily closer to them. Muscles and lungs burning from the strain, they touched solid land at last.

_ Survived another day _ , Laslow thought with a smile.  _ Somehow. _

Finally safe, he fell into unconsciousness, his hand resting on Xander’s back, riding the slow but thankfully present breaths of his lord.

* * *

 

A bone-deep ache was his immediate companion when he awoke, followed by the scratch of crisp linen stuck to his skin, as if it had grafted itself to him while it dried in the harsh sun clawing at his closed eyelids. 

_ Sunlight? Where am I? _

Images of past lives and worlds that seemed more dream (or nightmare) than memory folded in on one another. He frantically tore apart their malformed tapestry of lies, war, and hope, seeking the blurred edges of reality as his eyes fluttered to meet the raging sun.

“It is good to see you’re awake, Laslow,” a pleasant voice called to him, punctuated with a relieved sigh.

That hint of a name was enough to ground him firmly in the present.  _ Right, I’m Laslow of Nohr, now. Retainer to the crown prince. _

The memory of his liege sent Laslow lurching upright. “Lord Xander! Where is…?”

“He’s still asleep but survived the fall as well. He’s resting in the shade over there.” 

Gentle hands steadied Laslow in his ascent, as one black-gloved finger pointed towards a small patch of shadow against the stone walls that towered above them. A large body stripped of all but a black tunic and breeches lay there, sleeping peacefully. Even without Xander’s distinctive armor, to Laslow those golden curls were as unmistakable as the sword and crown at his side.

Wait, where  _ was _ his armor?  Laslow patted himself down, noticing his own was missing as well.

“I apologize for not consulting you first, but there was no time,” came the answer to his stricken expression. “Pegasi scouts will be hunting for your bodies after that fall. I needed to give them something to keep them from hunting for us, so your armor is in the sea while we stay hidden.”

That made sense; a bid for more time while they regained their strength. They could make do without armor if need be. At least they were safe, for now.

Content that his liege was still in one piece, Laslow turned his attention at last to observe their savior. Lush green hair and fair features that turned the heads of the lovely ladies Laslow hoped to woo greeted him. A purple scarf wrapped around the man’s torso in place of a gi, presumably also tossed away with their armor. 

So it really was Kaze who managed to catch them somehow.

Laslow had barely spoken to the ninja before, despite fighting by his side for months. Of course, he knew Kaze by reputation - there were none in the Nohrian army who didn’t. A Hoshidan turncoat, incredibly generous, serious, and hardworking, handsome and humble enough to win the hearts of women everywhere, recent retainer to the leader of their army, and faster than the wind itself. He’d always assumed the last was a friendly exaggeration to make for better campfire rumors. Apparently not.

When Laslow returned from his thoughts he found Kaze’s sharp gaze still locked on him, awaiting permission or censure for his actions. The mercenary turned to hide his flush.

“U-um...that’s fine, Kaze. It would be dead weight anyway,” Laslow mumbled. Thankfully, a whiff of smoke sent his empty stomach rumbling and distracted from his bashfulness. “Are you cooking something?”

“Yes, I’ve been preparing a meal for you both while you recovered. There isn’t much game along the bluffs, but this part of Hoshido is known for its ample fishing,” Kaze answered. He gestured for Laslow to follow him to the fire. “I have nets set that will provide enough rations for us to travel by tomorrow. These should be ready if you’d like some. I apologize that the flavor may be unsuitable to a Nohrian palette.”

Laslow’s mouth watered at the expanse of fish offered, even though he hadn’t tasted it since coming to this world. He snatched up a blackened stick to take a big bite. The taste of fish was mild, drowned almost entirely by the flavor of smoke and herbs, and he grinned in honest thanks for the meal.

“This is amazing!” Laslow hummed between smacking mouthfuls, “Where did you learn to cook?”

Kaze nodded humbly at the praise. “I’m happy to hear it’s to your liking. I grew up in a remote mountain village called Igasato. Removed from civilization, we had no choice but to live off the land, so basic survival has been part of my training since I was a child. It’s where I learned to cook, to hunt, and to scavenge for supplies.”

For half a moment, Laslow’s smile froze on his face. His eyes wandered to the far side of the fire where weapons and clothing had been piled to dry, presumably retrieved from the corpses of Hoshidan soldiers less lucky than them in that last battle. Half-formed memories of his own childhood rushed to the surface. The fight for survival; the constant death.

“I know you have little reason to trust me, and I am only a lowly ninja, but I swear I will return you both safely to Nohr,” Kaze said, mistaking the reason for Laslow’s brittle smile.

The other retainer laughed uneasily and forced the twinkle back into his eyes. “Ah, don’t worry about that, Kaze. I won’t let Lord Xander fall either, so we’ll get him back together, okay?”

“Of course,” the ninja agreed. The frown on his face didn’t budge. “Together.”

“Then why don’t you let me cook for a while?” Laslow prompted, hoping to ease Kaze’s tension a little. “You must be tired after saving us, stripping off our armor, and setting up camp.”

“It’s no trouble. I’m used to…”

The grey-haired retainer fixed Kaze with his most placating smile, “Please. I insist. We will all need to be well-rested if we’re going to make it back.”

He meant every word honestly. After all, they were in Hoshido and neither Laslow nor Xander would know the way back on their own, but the momentary flash of vigilance on Kaze’s face implied it was received in a more spiteful manner. The ninja probably thought he didn’t trust a Hoshidan to prepare Lord Xander’s food. 

“Very well. Thank you, Laslow. Do not hesitate to call if you need my assistance,” Kaze replied, smiling politely in return and taking to his feet. If he took serious offense to Laslow’s suggestion, he kept it well hidden.

“Of course. Get some rest!” Laslow waved off his companion as he continued to eat his meal.

He had expected Kaze to sleep in the shade near Xander, or at least find a cozy outcropping to curl up in. Instead, the ninja leapt into a nearby tree, burrowing himself into a nook and closing his eyes.

_ Too dangerous on the ground _ , Laslow’s mind supplied, unbidden. 

He shook those old instincts from his head. When his lord awoke, he needed his cheerful, eccentric retainer to greet him, not the crybaby boy who learned too young that his tears would get him nothing but killed.

* * *

 

For the first time in what felt like an hour, Laslow heard something other than the gentle rush of waves, the squawk of sea birds, or the crackle of their fire. A moan carried across the makeshift camp, and Laslow rushed to his lord’s side, taking a knee as Xander pushed himself up. The prince raked a hand through disheveled ringlets made tighter from their brief plunge into the water.

“Laslow? What happened?” Xander groaned.

A welcoming smile lit the retainer’s face as he helped Xander sit up. With the hard decisions waiting for them both, he wanted Xander as comfortable as possible. Someone needed to keep their spirits up.

“I don’t know how much you remember, milord, but we slipped from the cliff during battle. It was quite the nasty fall for us both. It’s so good to see you’re...” 

_ Alive _ , his mind supplied.

“...in one piece.”

Laslow may have become proficient in reading Xander’s severe expressions since being sworn into service, but even he couldn’t place if Xander’s scowl was from the sunlight which had finally invaded his shady sanctuary or his disgust at their situation in general. The prince’s iron gaze pierced Laslow, causing the retainer's welcoming grin to crumble around the edges. When he spoke again, his voice was stone - cold, unforgiving, and solid.

“You should have left me.”

For the first time in his life, Laslow didn't even think to bow to that unbending will.

“I could never do that, Lord Xander,” he answered immediately. Laslow felt his lips sag into a frown at the very thought of abandoning his liege to die and made a conscious effort to pull them back up again. He couldn't get in an argument, not now. “Besides, it all worked out, didn’t it? We both survived thanks to Kaze.”

Thankfully, that name piqued Xander’s interest, pushing his brow into a deeper furrow and distracting him from punishing Laslow for disobeying his orders. “How did he save us?”

“Uh…” Laslow grasped for an explanation. Stupid - how had he forgotten to ask something so important? “I’m not entirely sure. You can ask him when he wakes. He just laid down for a nap after setting up camp for us.”

While Laslow explained, Xander scanned their temporary haven, taking note of the smell of food and fire, piles of scavenged supplies from other fallen soldiers, and with rising panic, a distinct lack of the armor which he had worn into battle. His fingers clutched Siegfried tightly enough to turn his knuckles white. He felt naked without his plate fastened securely around him. 

“And we’re stripped bare because…?” he demanded.

Laslow coughed and refused to meet his gaze. “Kaze took our armor while we were sleeping. Tossed it into the sea to trick any Hoshidan scouts into thinking we died.”

“I see.”

The prince refused to comment further, wisely regaining his bearings completely before making any rash decisions. The stakes were high not only for the two of them, but for Nohr herself. A crown prince stranded in enemy territory while Nohr’s invasion began could prove disastrous.

Despite Xander’s silence while he dug Siegfried into the ground, preparing to stand, Laslow could guess at his thoughts. He knew that unlike him, Xander had kept a close eye on Kaze since the Hoshidan joined their army, and that the two of them had built a borderline friendly rapport over the months. In theory, having a trusted native with them should prove an invaluable asset in returning to the army, especially one with Kaze’s skillset. After all, the man had already rescued them both.

But Laslow also knew that his lord did not trust easily, even less so those who held his life in their hands. It was easy to have faith in someone who turned traitor to aid you when you’re the one with all the cards and all the power. Now, that traitor had them at his mercy instead.

In the end, it was the very level of skill which saved them that also made them suspicious of Kaze. That wasn't to say he had ever appeared anything but honest and determined to either of them. Still, it only followed common sense that a ninja talented enough to catch two fully-armored soldiers plummeting to their doom in the heat of battle would also be a master of deceit.

Further wary musings fled from Laslow’s mind when Xander let out a pained hiss at his side. The prince’s right foot flinched away from the ground. A measured breath, and he placed weight on it with a wince.

“Sprained,” Xander explained, ignoring Laslow’s insistence he sit back down. Slowly, he hobbled to the campfire, so he could fill his stomach that had started to growl from the aroma of Laslow’s cooking. “It must have caught in the stirrup when I fell. We will deal with it after I’ve eaten and we devise a plan to return to the army.”

Laslow followed a step behind, hand outstretched in case Xander’s strength failed. “Of course, Lord Xander. Please, eat your fill. Kaze’s caught plenty of fish for us all.”

“It seems we owe him thanks for much,” Xander hummed. He toyed with one of Laslow’s charred sticks skewered with fragrant fish, turning it over under a discerning eye. Only princely manners kept him from poking at it suspiciously before taking his first bite. His eyebrows lifted and he took another. “Not bad.”

A grinning Laslow plopped down next to Xander. “I’m glad to hear it! That was one I prepared.”

“I didn’t know you could cook,” Xander murmured between eager bites. “It seems my retainer is a man of many hidden talents.”

“You flatter me, milord,” Laslow replied. He could feel a distressed heat creeping on his cheeks; Xander’s praise always left him uncomfortable.

“I simply know that it is wise to compliment the chef if you wish to get fed,” Xander retorted. “But we have pressing business to attend to. We must make our way back to the army as swiftly as possible.”

Grateful to have a task to carry out instead of forcing small talk with his lord, Laslow’s embarrassment faded. He glanced up the sheer cliff, discovering that sinking hopelessness again. “There’s no way we can climb that. Don’t you think Lady Corrin will look for us? Send wyverns to pick us up?”

“If it was her choice, yes,” Xander said. His scowl returned, more pensive this time. “But with all of Nohr converging for this invasion, Iago or my father would not allow her to potentially waste resources, especially if our scouts report the faked death we left for the Hoshidans.”

“So we’re stuck here,” Laslow grumbled. His hands fidgeted restlessly next to the log where he was seated. Idle fingers worried over a smooth rock at his side before giving it a frustrated toss into the sea. 

The plunk of stone hitting water was enough to jolt their last companion awake. Kaze coiled defensively in his tree, shuriken slipping silently into his hand as he twisted to pin Laslow and Xander with a cruel glare.

Laslow swallowed at the ruthless gleam in Kaze’s eye, so at odds with what little he knew of the man yet absolutely befitting a ninja, assassins and spys that they were. It was the prince’s undaunted answering stare, somewhere between challenging and genuinely surprised, that brought the gentle servant Laslow knew hurtling back. The ice in Kaze’s eyes fled as swiftly as he had awoken, and he dropped from his perch to kneel before Xander.

“My apologies for threatening you, Prince Xander,” he said, head bowed. “I was startled. It won’t happen again.”

Xander waved him off, gesturing to sit with the two of them. “Never apologize for your discretion. I would expect it given our situation.” When Kaze cautiously got up from his knees to settle nearby, not quite close enough to be friendly by Nohrian standards, Xander pushed on, “I hear we owe you our lives. Thank you, Kaze.”

“I’m only doing my duty, milord,” the ninja answered. His face remained too blank and his tone too polite for Laslow to guess if that was the whole truth or not. “Lady Corrin asked me to save you. I will not rest until you are reunited with her.”

Laslow sighed dramatically, “If only we weren’t stuck at the bottom of a cliff.” 

He spared a second look up towards the ledge where they had fallen, and Kaze followed his gaze. Suddenly uneasy again, Kaze frowned and glanced back down into the fire. “That does make this more complicated. I do know another way back but…”

“But?” Xander prompted.

“...it means travelling on foot through several villages. The only way we’d ever make it is by convincing everyone you’re Hoshidan.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was Laslow who reacted to Kaze’s suggestion first, laughing brightly, “Us? As Hoshidans? Where would we even start?”

Kaze didn’t hesitate, “We already have weapons and uniforms from those other soldiers, and you could easily take on new names. The cultural differences might be a challenge, but I have faith that with minor instruction you could act the part convincingly. It wouldn’t take much to fool commoners into believing you are something other than Nohrian, at the very least.”

His unmoved frown sent a chill down Laslow’s spine. Either Kaze was the most earnest man he’d ever met, or the insightful ninja knew more about Laslow’s own deception than he was letting on. Better to not let him continue down that line of thought, lest something damning come to light.

“I might be able to pass for Hoshidan, but what about Lord Xander? They’d know him instantly,” Laslow challenged, fighting to keep the levity in his voice. “There’s no way it would work.”

They both turned to stare at the towering, pale first prince of Nohr with his incriminating blonde curls. There wasn’t a single feature on the scowling lord that could remotely pass as Hoshidan, not to mention the unmistakeable imposing demeanor. No one but an idiot would believe he was a common soldier.

Kaze’s discerning eyes scrutinized Xander for the perfect disguise buried beneath the surface.  “...It’s true that Prince Xander may be distinctive, but he wouldn’t be recognized as quickly as you think. Most Hoshidans don’t know much of the outside world. Only ninja travel regularly over the border - merchants, soldiers, and even our own royalty haven’t ventured beyond our territory in years.”

They both pretended not to notice how Kaze still said ‘our’. Laslow tucked away that detail with all the others which might threaten his lord.

“I had wondered,” Xander murmured. When two curious pairs of eyes met his, he elaborated, “When I first crossed swords with Prince Ryoma, he assumed I was a Nohrian general. If even the high prince of Hoshido didn’t know who I was, I can’t imagine your average villager would be aware. It seems Hoshido’s isolationist policies might work to our advantage here.”

“Still, wouldn’t it be safer to stay away from civilization altogether?” Laslow wondered.

Kaze shook his head sharply. “No. The further we stray from the villages, the more likely we are to stumble across ninja patrolling the border. They will undoubtedly recognize us - all of us - and we won’t be able to escape.”

Which led them back to their original option: pretending to be Hoshidan soldiers returning to battle rather than Nohrian ones. And what a strange entourage they’d be. Laslow assumed Kaze would remain a ninja, trading out his distinctive outfit for one more inconspicuous, and the mercenary would probably pick up a katana to pose as a samurai. That left Xander to abandon Siegfried and become a...a…

Laslow grinned as an idea struck him. “I think I know what we can try for you, milord.”

“Go on, Laslow,” Xander prompted.

“You said that Prince Ryoma thought you were a general, right? That must mean you must be a lot like Hoshido’s generals. Why don’t we turn you into one?”

“A brilliant idea,” Kaze confirmed. He was already moving, starting to dig through the clothes and weapons drying out nearby for something suitable. “Since high ranking members of the military are almost exclusively nobles, no one will question us if we call him ‘milord’. Also, Lord Xander’s proficiency with such a wide variety of weapons will make him a convincing master of arms if we are forced to fight.”

Xander nodded, but the troubled look failed to fade. “I concur that it would be easier than many of the alternatives, but what about my appearance? Without the aid of illusion magic, No one will mistake me for Hoshidan.”

For the first time since they crash landed into the sea, Kaze smiled at them both. “Leave that to me. There are more clever ways to disguise someone than magic.”

* * *

 

“I can’t believe this works,” Laslow muttered.

A greenish gloppy mess coated his hands as he attempted to comb the sludge free from his lord’s hair. An indigo wash, Kaze had called it; a special mixture made from ground up plant and hot water that he swore would turn that Nohrian blonde mane dark enough to fool even the most xenophobic farmer. With a little wartime grime added to weigh down Xander’s curls, it could transform golden ringlets into flat, black strands. That was the hope, anyway.

Unfortunately, this concoction also took a long time to do its work. They had to spend hours doing nothing but reviewing their new names and stories while baking the mush (uncomfortably, if the pinch of Xander’s brow was any indication) in the afternoon sun. Kaze had taken his leave when they began, giving a list of instructions and a pile of clothes to Laslow while he broke down their camp and packed supplies.

Xander took a clean, dark curl in hand. It wasn’t quite black yet - Kaze had warned it wouldn’t be after only a single application - but one would be hard pressed to tell from a distance. The soaked strands flashed a subtle pine color in the sun’s harsh light.

“I wonder...where did Kaze learn this? It hardly seems like a survival skill ninja would need,” Xander hummed, watching the chunks of freed dye dissipate in the water around him. 

Laslow chittered pleasantly while he worked, “Oh, he actually told me that when he was describing the person whose name he gave to me. Apparently ‘Gen’ was another ninja in Kaze’s clan growing up. One of his parents came from outside Hoshido, and since the Saizo clan serves the royal family…”

“They’re bound by tradition,” Xander guessed. He decided to speed the process of cleaning his hair by massaging the locks he could see with his own fingers while Laslow washed the back of his head. “Impure bloodlines can’t be allowed in positions of power. If Gen wanted to become someone important, he would have to look fully Hoshidan.”

Laslow nodded behind him. “That’s what Kaze said. He used to help Gen dye his hair in secret every day so he could fool the other kids. Kind of sad, don’t you think?”

Xander grunted noncommittally, “It’s common practice among nobility, no matter where you hail from. Moreover, it’s important for me to know. I will have to uphold those ideals as long as I’m playing Lord Takashi.”

If Laslow thought that was hypocritical given Xander’s pure bloodline among his family of half-siblings, he firmly kept his mouth shut on the matter. 

Xander could hear the smile in Laslow’s voice as his hands fell away from the prince’s scalp, and his retainer forcibly changed the subject, “I think that will do it! Once you get dressed and we put a little mud in your hair, you’ll look the part perfectly.”

“Thank you, La….Gen,” Xander amended at the last moment.

“Of course, Lord Takashi,” Laslow replied with a roguish wink. 

The retainer pulled himself from the water so he could rifle through the Hoshidan clothes laid out for them as Xander did the same beside him. Thankfully, the fabric underlayers and armor were simple enough to put on. The sandals, on the other hand, seemed highly impractical to him, and from the corner of his eye, he saw Xander glowering at his own outfit. At least the prince had a hood as part of his master of arms uniform; that pale skin would burn instantly under the Hoshidan sun otherwise.

“Ah, I see you’ve both finished. What fortunate timing,” Kaze called, making his way over to them with several packs of supplies flung over his shoulder. There appeared to be one for each of them. From their conversations earlier, those wraps must be filled with their individual keepsakes and rations.

Laslow’s eyes widened as Kaze approached, taking in how different he looked. Gone were his trademark greens and purples, his circlet, and the custom bladed armor that marked him as a master of his craft. He now wore the raiments of a simple ninja, mostly black with hints of red that tied him to the Hoshidan army. He even moved differently, making tiny adjustments to his stride that gave the impression of a greenhorn fighting in his first real war rather than an experienced assassin. A transformation as impressive as it was frightening.

“Even as a ninja, you look nothing like the man we knew mere hours ago. You’re a master of your craft, Kaze,” Xander observed, mirroring Laslow’s sentiment if not his expression.

Kaze bowed with a hand on his heart, “Thank you, milord. You both look very convincing as well. You must have applied the dye perfectly, Gen.”

It took Laslow a second to realize he was being addressed. The way Kaze didn’t even hesitate a hair at the new name caught him completely unprepared. 

“A...ah, I hope so. I only followed your instructions,” he admitted sheepishly. “Oh wait! One last thing.”

Gathering a small clump of wet dirt in his palm, Laslow pushed up onto his toes (an awkward position in sandals) and patted a bit into the ends of Xander’s hair, matting his curls. Satisfied with his work, the retainer grin and gestured to the water.

“There you are, milord. Would you like to take a look for yourself?”

He wished he hadn’t suggested it the moment Xander saw his reflection. Dark eyes shuttered and a sadness marred his stern frown while he took in the unfamiliar Hoshidan who stared back at him. He was Lord Takashi now, not Prince Xander of Nohr.

“It looks perfect. You did well. Both of you,” he said. The praise rang sincere but hollow.

Kaze didn’t try to keep the worry from his tone, “You seem troubled, milord. Are you certain you wish to go through with this plan?”

“Yes.” There was that princely resolve again. “It’s the wisest course of action. I apologize for my hesitation - I’m not used to hiding my heritage or my identity as though it is something shameful.”

“It is not an easy skill to learn,” Kaze admitted with a guilty glance away. “I’m sorry to force it upon you both.”

Laslow laughed, concealing the absurdity of that notion behind the guise of a nervous retainer. If only they knew how used to disguises he had become. “Oh, it’s not so bad. Besides, it won’t be for long.”

“That’s true. And I know such deceit is necessary for many of my subjects to survive. This will be a valuable experience for me to learn more about them and life in Hoshido. To avoid this hardship would be disgraceful to my position,” Xander reasoned. He waved Kaze over, demanding his pack which hid Siegfried and his crown inside.

“You will be a magnificent king one day,” murmured Kaze, handing it over.

“I aim to prove your faith in me is not misplaced,” Xander resolved proudly. “Come, let’s be off. Time is of the essence.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio finally meet their first Hoshidans who are also on their way to the nearest village.

“Ugh...How much further is it?” whined Laslow. 

Xander glared at his retainer’s ( _ soldier’s not retainer’s _ , the prince reminded himself) childish impatience, but looked no more pleased with their lengthy trek. After several hours of trudging across the rocky shoreline with unfamiliar shoes and a sprained ankle just to reach the main road, Xander remembered why he preferred traveling on horseback.Only his pride kept any complaints firmly behind gritted teeth.

“I’m sorry to say we are only about halfway there,” Kaze said. His eyes flitted to Xander’s ankle. “It would be best to arrive before dark, but if you feel the need we could rest for…”

“I’m fine, Kaze.”

The ninja stuttered and averted his eyes at Xander’s cold statement, shamed by being seen through so easily. “O-of course, Lord Takashi. I would never suggest otherwise.”

“Well,  _ I  _ could use a…” Laslow paused mid-step. “Hm…? Do you hear something?”

The other two stopped to listen. The pound of distant hooves on dirt rolled across the empty road from their rear. To an untrained ear, it sounded like a team of horses, but Xander immediately recognized a lighter timbre to their gait than any Nohrian workhorse. The crown of a carriage cresting over the horizon explained why: they were pegasi.

“An entertainment troupe. How fortunate. They must be on their way to Yakugawa, too,” Kaze murmured just loud enough for them to hear. 

“Think they would help a few soldiers out?” Laslow whispered back.

“Having a noble with us should be enough reason. Let me explain our situation to them, and we’ll catch a ride the rest of the way.”

Kaze raised a gloved hand to hail the driver. To Xander’s amazement the carriage and its followers slowed to a halt in front of them, their white steeds pawing impatiently to continue their journey. 

In Nohr, no one dared to stop for strangers. Bandits and gangs roamed every street; it wasn’t safe to delay. Here, in the land of prosperity and light, even an ornamented caravan, clearly on the way to a show, could afford to stop and aid unfamiliar men. How remarkable.

A short, beady eyed man with a bejeweled coat hopped off the lead cart to greet them. The troupe leader, Xander guessed from his coiffed hair and gaudy clothing. The man pursed his lips, combing them up and down with an unimpressed stare. “Soldiers? Out here? Shouldn’t you be at the front?”

“Yes, sir, we’re attempting to return,” Kaze explained, bowing his head slightly. “We took an unfortunate fall off the bluffs during the last battle and need to go through Yakugawa so we can return to the main force. We have reason to believe the Nohrian army will be trying to push further inland.”

The man snorted, “So those Nohrian brutes are at it again. That explains why there have been so many monsters on the roads lately.” He turned his back on the trio, returning to his carriage while laughing mirthlessly, “You’d think the bastards would have learned their lesson about challenging the Hoshido by now, but I guess the scum are as stupid as they are bloodthirsty!”

A clenched fist and even more tightly clenched jaw were all that stopped Xander from dropping his deception right there. It wasn’t that he didn’t understand the hatred. He’d been on the front lines too many times carrying out terrible orders not to understand. But that knowledge didn’t make it burn any less that these people saw Nohrians as monsters with no more wits than the faceless, destroying everything they touched.

Thankfully, the other two kept a clearer head. Laslow stepped forward after the retreating troupe leader, “Does that mean you’re willing to give us a ride, sir?”

His muffled voice carried from inside the cart, “I’d consider it, but we’ve been trying to keep ahead of the…”

“FACELESS!”

An alarmed cry rang out at the rear of the caravan. The warriors had no more started towards the sound, shuriken slipping soundlessly into Kaze’s hands while Laslow unsteadily drew his stolen katana and Xander gripped the spear strapped to his back, than the pegasi took off again, brushing past them in a rush of wood and feathers and fur. 

So much for their ride. Or so Xander assumed until the rearmost carriage slipped a wheel.

The cart careened off the road, sending a host of costumes and performers sprawling across the dirt. Immediately behind, a faceless roared and charged with two massive friends at its heels. The screaming entertainers didn’t stand a chance on their own.

“Get them clear!” Xander ordered.

He heard two dutiful voices shout their assent. The pair ran towards the wreckage, pulling bodies free and ushering terrified performers away from the impending battlefield. While Laslow and Kaze worked to get the terrified Hoshidans away from danger, Xander planted himself between the upturned cart and stampeding monsters. The prince drew his spear with a fearless glare.

He might not be accustomed to hiding his identity or traveling long distances on foot, but protecting villagers from marauding beasts?  _ This _ , he knew how to do.

* * *

 

It turned out saving part of the troupe had more benefits than just a quick ride to the nearest village. They had some healing tricks, too.

As soon as the cart was up and running again, the dancers twittered about how swollen Xander’s ankle had become and ushered him to the back of their carriage for some privacy. They handed over a pile of herbs and bandages; a ‘performer’s secret’ used to heal injured joints on the road.The fragrant poultice stung Xander’s nose as Laslow re-wrapped a tight bandage down his foot, binding the herbs in place. 

At least their disguises seemed to be holding. Xander had been worried between his fighting style (which Xander knew wouldn’t appear Hoshidan to a trained eye) and sitting in such close quarters that someone would see right through them. If the troupe held any suspicions about their origins, a timely rescue from the faceless outweighed them.

“I don’t understand. How does he do it?” Laslow mumbled under his breath. He tugged the bandage harshly, glaring out past a half-drawn curtain towards the larger front compartment of the carriage.

Xander hissed and clenched his leg, “Gen…!”

“A-ah, I’m so sorry, milord!” 

The wrapping slipped from Laslow’s fingers, and he mumbled a shaky apology. Thankfully, he had already finished tying the fabric down, which let Xander flex his foot and test their hosts’ remedy. The ankle still hurt but felt more stable with the makeshift brace. Given a little rest and the ability to stay off that foot, Xander anticipated a quick recovery.

Glaring down his nose at the still blubbering Laslow, he muttered, “Stop that. My ankle will be fine. Now, what is it that made you so agitated?”

The retainer flushed and swallowed beneath Xander’s stare. Laslow diverted his eyes towards the front car again, while his fingers played nervously with one another. “It’s...embarrassing.”

“Don’t you think I deserve to know after what you did?” Xander scoffed.

Laslow cringed again. “Yes, milord. In truth...I was watching Kaze with the dancers. All those lovely ladies flocking to him without even trying. He makes it look so easy!”

Xander followed Laslow gaze out to the front where he could make out Kaze surrounded by three or four women. He’d been keeping their hosts entertained since they got on the road, giving the other two fewer chances to blow their cover during the long ride. Normally, Xander would have ignored it and returned to caring for his ankle - he knew the ninja’s reputation for charisma as well as anyone else - but Kaze’s expression paralyzed him.

Kaze was smiling. Laughing. Happy. 

A deep frown settled on the prince’s face as he mulled over what it must be like for Kaze, returning home under such circumstances. He was finally back in the place he was raised, but he was also deceiving his countrymen, acting as a traitor while aiding an enemy prince and his retainer. Kaze’s cheer... it couldn’t be real, could it? 

The longer Xander stared, the more he saw subtle tells of discomfort: deliberately crossed arms, a stiff set to his shoulders, and the brittleness at the corners of his mouth with every upward turn. It reminded Xander starkly of Laslow on those dark days when his retainer forced a smile in the face of Nohr’s horrors to lift his lord’s spirits. That grin always cracked if one knew where to look.

“...Lord Takashi…?”

Xander cleared his throat and returned his attention to Laslow, who was peering up at him with concern written plain across his face. “Why don’t you join him, then?”

“Y-you want me to what?” Laslow stuttered.

Xander shrugged and sank back, propping up his leg. “I’m certain Kaze would appreciate someone to take all the attention off of him. You could talk to them about dancing, if nothing else. It would do you some good.”

“I...erm...Are you sure, milord?” Laslow’s eyes jumped between the ladies outside and his lord. After being scolded for such dalliances on the regular as Xander’s retainer, he couldn’t fathom why Xander would give him explicit permission to pursue them. Perhaps more than his ankle had been injured in the fall.

“Until we return to the army, we’re just fellow soldiers, Gen,” Xander reminded him. “Maybe going out there will help you learn something.”

The widening of Laslow’s eyes confirmed his double-meaning had been caught. The grey-haired man grinned and enthusiastically bounced to his feet, heading for the exit. “Of course, you’re right. I wouldn’t want to disappoint. Call for me if you need anything!”

The soft swish of fabric as Laslow walked towards the ladies with an extended hand and elaborate bow brought an even softer sigh from Xander’s lips. He watched on wearing a faint smile of his own, noting how Kaze’s shoulders relaxed and Laslow’s smile brightened when one of the girls giggled at his over-the-top courtship. It was good they could catch a moment of peace like this. He feared getting through Yakugawa would be a trial all its own.

A second swish of fabric followed by a dancer sneaking into the back compartment erased Xander’s smile. She waved a brief greeting and huddled next to him without any preamble.

“May I help you?” he rumbled, cocking an eyebrow.

“Huh?” She didn’t seem to be paying much attention to him, more focused on catching her breath. A chorus of girlish squeals echoed from the front and she winced. “Oh, sorry, I’m just trying to get away from all the racket. Headache.”

“Ah.”

A beat of silence passed, Xander settling his gaze back on his two companions. Laslow had shyly started dancing with one of the ladies while another tugged on Kaze’s arm, apparently trying to convince him to dance, too. The ninja was so red Xander feared he might pass out at any moment.

“You really got a type, don’t ya?”

Xander blinked and turned back towards his guest again. “Pardon?”

“Tight, fit, a bit on the slim side. Pretty face, sweet smile,” she elaborated. The dancer gestured vaguely at the front compartment. “Y’know, like that.”

The prince growled, sitting up to his full, imposing height. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“S-sorry, I didn’t mean any harm. I understand the attraction - I’m the same as you,” she hurried to explain, blanching. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone, Lord Takashi. I know that sort of thing could get someone of your rank in a lot of trouble, and I don’t want you getting thrown out or nothing after you saved us. Just be careful when we get to the village - I don’t know what it’s like in the army, but there are lots of nosy types there, and they might get the wrong idea. I’m lucky that the troupe doesn’t care.”

Xander’s stomach sank as he realized what she was talking about. Why else would a woman sneak away from two of the most eligible bachelors in his army? Not that they were utterly irresistible, especially not Laslow when left to crash and burn on his own, but all those ladies screeching over his men while this dancer had to fake her own interest must be tiring. Especially if she had an eye for one of those ladies herself.

However it was the second part of her statement that stuck in Xander’s mind. He had heard that Hoshido wasn’t as accepting of ‘alternate’ relationships as Nohr, what with their obsession regarding bloodlines and birthrights. However, nobles being dismissed if caught pursuing a relationship with the same gender was far beyond what he knew.

Xander made a mental note to mind his eye contact when they arrived in Yakugawa. He wouldn’t want concern for Kaze and Laslow’s safety to be mistaken for something that could encourage someone to look closer and get them caught. 

“Thank you for the warning, but I assure you, you’re mistaken,” Xander said, crossing his arms and leaning back to rest his ankle again. “And you’d be wise to keep baseless accusations to yourself.”

The dancer laughed anxiously, “Of course, Lord Takashi. The girls always tell me I have an overactive imagination. Don’t pay me no mind.”

The pair rode the rest of the way in uneasy silence together, a frown painted firmly across Xander’s face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander gets more appreciation for what life is like along the Hoshidan border and finally has a chance to talk with Kaze alone.

‘Village’ they had called it. This was no village by Nohrian standards.

The town may not have been large, but it bustled with activity. Shop owners hawked their wares and thriving crops in the streets as laborers walked home to their families after a hard day’s work. A gaggle of delinquents cackled and ran away from an adult shouting obscenities at them. An expectant mother chatted with a friend who had their own small child in tow, exchanging genuine smiles and local gossip.

Yakugawa was bright and happy and  _ alive  _ like nowhere Xander had ever known.

At least, so it seemed from a distance. When they finally exited the carriage with warm farewells and a promise to watch the troupe’s show the following night, Xander tuned his ears to the whispers of strangers they passed, thankful that Kaze’s hasty pace towards the inn kept Laslow’s attention from wandering to all the exotically beautiful Hoshidan women out and about. 

_ “I heard the Nohrians made it past the border this time.” _

_ “Yeah, and I heard they’re headed for the capital. I hope they don’t come this way.” _

_ “It doesn’t matter. There are more monsters on the roads than ever because of them. Akira got hurt coming back from Souhoro last night.” _

_ “Again? Haven’t those scum taken enough from us?” _

_ “I’m scared mommy…” _

_ “It’ll be alright, dear. Prince Ryoma will put an end to them, you’ll see.” _

“Lord Takashi, we’ve arrived,” Kaze’s smooth voice cut through the village gossip. 

Startled from his thoughts, Xander gave a distracted nod and turned towards the inn Kaze had found them. It wasn’t much to look at, a simple, single-story wooden building, but the walls were clean and the sineage immaculately kept. The owners clearly cared a great deal for their establishment.

Seeing that the front door had been left open to let the cool evening breeze in, Xander took a tentative step forward. To his surprise, a host stepped out to greet him before he could breach the threshold. The young man couldn’t have been much older than Leo, still boyish in the face though his brown eyes had sunken deep, lined and weary from stress. He met them with a polite smile that brightened when he noticed their military attire.

“Soldiers, so far from the front, coming to stay with us?” he asked, gesturing them forward. “Please, come in. Your stay is on the house.”

Confused at the hospitality but unwilling to complain given that they had no money to speak of, Xander bowed politely and followed the host inside. “That is very generous of you."

“Ah, I come from a family of military men,” the host explained while Xander and his companions removed their shoes by the door. The young man gestured to the painting on the wall. It appeared to be a depiction of a pair of samurai staring at the sunrise together. 

“When the call went out for soldiers after King Sumeragi died, my father was one of the first to volunteer. He was a brave man with a lion’s heart. Father expected the war wouldn’t last long, but he left the family business to me while he fought, just in case. Obviously things haven’t gotten much better over the years, so my younger brother joined him a year ago.” His voice caught there, darkening. “Unfortunately, we received the news they both died in battle a few months ago near the borderlands.”

Images of tactical maps and battle reports sprang to Xander’s mind. Hundreds of papers had crossed his desk in the past months, yet one in particular stuck out in his memory. A small skirmish, not far from Mokushu, where a handful of Hoshidans had decimated the invading Nohrian forces who attempted to regain a foothold on the border. Nohr’s troops were successful in their maneuver, but the losses they suffered to the wily Hoshidan soldiers made it impossible to advance further until the main forces arrived. 

At the time, he had been impressed by the Hoshidans but furious at the high body count of his own soldiers. Now, he found himself mourning the deaths on both sides.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Xander murmured, the words thick in his throat. “They sound like they were great men. It would have been an honor to serve with them.”

“If Prince Ryoma would take the stupid crown already, they wouldn’t have had to die,” a new, much younger voice spat from further within. A boy, no older than twelve, stood there with his arms crossed and his little face twisted in an ugly scowl.

Their host whirled on the boy, “Masaru, hush! That’s no way to speak around guests.”

“You’re just mad ‘cause it’s true. If he’d stop goofing off and become king, he could wipe those Nohrian scum off the…”

“Go get Hisoka to prepare dinner for our guests. Now!” the innkeeper growled. When the boy huffed and left, muttering what were probably curses under his breath, the young man turned to his guests with an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, you’ll have to forgive my brother. He hasn’t been taking the loss very well.”

Laslow shook his head and returned his smile with a cheerier one. “It’s okay, we understand how difficult it is to lose a parent so young. I’m sure he’ll find his own way to cope in time.” 

“I can only hope. I’d like to take better care of him, but there’s too much to do here for both Hisoka and I,” the man sighed. 

He led them further into the inn, eventually stopping in front of a screen door that slid open to reveal a surprisingly large suite. The room was plain but spotless, clearly designed for a small family to stay, or three war-weary soldiers. Linens and clothing had already been prepared along with a few tiny flower arrangements that brought a lively touch to an otherwise sparse chamber.

“Here you are,” he said. “Hisoka will be by shortly with dinner. You will find your yukata and futon already prepared, and the entrance to the communal baths is just down the hall. If you need anything else, please feel free to call on me.”

“I’m sorry, but I didn’t catch your name mister…?” Laslow prompted. His eyes roved over the room, taking in how foreign this was to Nohr and his own home - his real home. He wondered if it would have been more difficult to start his journey in Hoshido as Anankos originally intended. At least the people seemed more friendly here than in Nohr. 

The young man flushed and bowed to the three of them. “Ah, how rude of me! My name is Shin. My family and I are at your service during your stay.” He turned at the sound of footsteps over his shoulder. “And there is Hisoka now with your meal. Please, make yourselves at home.”

When a tall woman with long, lavender locks approached them, food in hand, Xander nearly did a double take. She must have been their age at least, certainly older than Shin who had greeted them, and yet he was the one who obviously owned the inn. He knew it was none of his business, but he couldn’t help but wonder if she was deficient in some way that led to her younger brother taking care of the family business instead of her.

“Here you are, sirs,” Hisoka chittered with a wind chime delicate voice and laid out their meal on the short table in the center of the room. She certainly moved with the practiced precision he would expect from a lady of her age.

Xander glared at Laslow out of the corner of his eye, knowing what he must be thinking when that smiling mouth opened. Thankfully, Kaze cut him off before their womanizing companion got them all thrown out, “Thank you very much, Miss Hisoka. Might I make another small request? I’m concerned that my comrades may have sustained injuries to their hands during our last battle and…”

“Not a problem,” Hisoka said, chuckling gently. “Thank you for telling me. My brothers used to hurt their hands playing with bokken all the time when we were children, but were too stubborn to ask. This should make it easier.”

She pulled out a length of twine and began wrapping around the pairs of chopsticks, binding them into a more stable position. It would make them easier to use with an injured hand or, in their case, an inexperienced one, even though Xander’s pride tempted the prince to prove that he had been paying attention in Hoshidan etiquette class as a child. Still, there was no point in taking the risk, and Laslow certainly didn’t have the same training.

Xander was once again reminded how critical Kaze remained to their successful return home. They wouldn’t stand a chance without his knowledge of Hoshido and quick wits.

“Thank you, Miss Hisoka,” Kaze replied kindly when she’d finished setting the table. “I think that will be all right now. If we could have some privacy?”

The woman bowed deeply and excused herself without another word. Laslow’s eyes followed her exit, lingering where Xander was grateful she couldn’t see, until the pungent aroma of salt, fish, and something he didn’t recognize assaulted his senses. The mercenary’s nose scrunched up and the dreamy smile he’d worn around Hisoka fell.

“What is that  _ smell _ ?”

Kaze laughed and closed the door to their room before settling on the floor next to their dinner. “I could tell you, but I think it’s best if you find out for yourself. Please, come have a seat. I’m sure you both must be famished.”

Xander and Laslow exchanged apprehensive glances, but took their places at the table as well. They were two of Nohr’s most feared soldiers. If only for the sake of their pride (and their rumbling bellies), they could stomach a little rustic Hoshidan cuisine.

* * *

 

Hours later, once their appetites were sated, the three warriors decided to part ways until it was time to sleep. Xander had opted to stay in the room and rest his leg, while Laslow offered to  gather supplies in town with what little money Kaze was able to scrounge up, and Kaze himself simply disappeared. It gave the prince time alone to think.

When he was younger, Xander considered solitude a welcome friend. It was a reprieve from the endless lessons and expectations, a time when he could be himself rather than the Crown Prince his country needed him to be.

Then he grew older and with it, wiser and colder. Instead of seeing himself riding free across the countryside when he closed his eyes, he saw the faces of deceased siblings and enemy soldiers slaughtered by his hand. The thought of long-awaited vacations with family morphed into an oppressive, persistent worry for their safety. The dreams he once held of peace and prosperity for Nohr darkened until all he could see was a nation eating its own tail in a misguided attempt to survive.

Hope became fear. And since the Crown Prince could not fear, it became anger - at the generals who called for blood, at Iago’s whispering in his father’s ear,  at the nobles who let their people starve, but mostly at himself. 

In front of the army, in front of of too young and too smart Leo who looked to his brother for guidance and little Elise whose innocence demanded protection, he could pretend that he did not doubt his actions. That every life taken by his hand or the stroke of his quill was for the good of Nohr. But here in Hoshido, alone with his thoughts and the tattered remains of a family destroyed by this war, he only felt a monster.

No, there was no room for those thoughts now. He needed to focus on getting back to the army. Corrin needed him.

Xander forced himself to his feet, grimacing at the dull ache still nagging at his ankle. He had no desire to follow Laslow into the market where he would be forced to console his undoubtedly distraught retainer, and he didn’t know where Kaze had gone, but Xander knew he needed to get out of this room. Perhaps a hot bath would do his racing thoughts and his ankle some good.

Uncomfortably wrapping the yukata more tightly around him, Xander padded down the hall in the direction Shin had indicated earlier. The hall seemed to last forever, each step reminding Xander how dangerous it was to be walking around alone. He fought to remember long-distant lessons about communal baths and their etiquette, mostly recalling his boredom at the time, wondering why a prince would ever use anything other than a private bathing area.

In the end, he found himself praying that no one else would be present when he arrived.

_ Fate would never be so kind _ , Xander thought when he finally approached the bath proper. The warm steam rolling forth was unable to soothe his apprehension. It appeared another bather had already sunk into the hot water, a sight that almost caused him to walk right back out. It was only when Xander recognized the head thrown back against the edge topped with long sage hair that his tension released.  _ Kaze _ .

They’d scarcely had a chance to talk alone since arriving in Hoshido. In trying to keep them alive, Kaze had always been busy doing something else important whenever they had downtime. Xander suddenly realized how much he sorely missed the friendship they had started to form in Nohr between sparring sessions. Kaze never failed to surprise the prince with his shrewdness, at least when he felt comfortable enough to speak freely.

Xander thought to call out to Kaze, but the words stalled on his tongue. Instead, Xander opted to study the ninja’s serene expression while the prince cleaned himself off as quietly as possible nearby. To Xander’s surprise, Kaze didn’t appear to notice his presence. He must have been lost in thought.

It hit Xander like a lance to the chest how much Kaze looked at home here, surrounded by Hoshido’s maple trees that bent their branches protectively over the bathhouse, his violet eyes pensive while they stared at the Hoshidan sky that mirrored their unusual hue. Even at night, the heavens here seemed lighter than Nohr. A cool breeze pushed Kaze’s wet locks into his eyes, and he sighed as he brushed them away. 

Suddenly, those violet eyes were trained on Xander, widening slightly. The prince froze while rinsing his hair. 

“Lord X-Takashi,” Kaze murmured, uncharacteristically stumbling over the pseudonym. “I apologize, I didn’t hear you approach. I was just finishing up. I will leave you to bathe in peace.”

When Kaze pulled himself from the water, wrapping a towel around his waist, Xander was struck by two things. First, that he didn’t want to let this opportunity to speak with Kaze alone slip past. Second, that Kaze had a nasty wound across his chest he’d been hiding; Xander didn’t know how he could stand that thing being submerged in hot water.

“Wait, Kaze. I’d like to speak with you,” Xander said. It was more request than order, but Kaze paused obediently at his side. From this distance, Xander could see more clearly how flushed Kaze’s skin was - the water must be particularly warm here. He’d have to take care not to soak too long. 

When Xander said nothing more, Kaze asked, “Yes, milord?”

The prince realized his mistake too late. Normally, they spoke about tactics or politics or battle, but none of those topics were appropriate for this setting. Honestly, Xander rarely spoke of much else these days. Leisure wasn’t something he knew how to take advantage of, and he feared that for all his charm, the man standing opposite him was the same. That left only one thing to discuss.

“You’re injured,” Xander noted. Kaze glanced down at his chest and flinched self-consciously.

“It’s nothing to worry yourself over. A scratch from the fall. How is your ankle?”

Xander snorted. He had too many younger siblings who regularly tried to squirm their way out of trouble to fall for that. “Less of a concern than that wound.”

“Your health is more important, milord,” Kaze responded. His frown deepened, the clipped formality of his words betraying his annoyance. “I’m only a lowly ninja. Please, there’s no need to…”

Xander didn’t let him finish. “I don’t accept that. Sit and bring me a bandage. I will wrap it for you before you leave.”

“But…”

“If you feel the need to repay me, you can help me decide how to manage my hair later tonight,” Xander allowed. With the muck washed free of his now dark locks, they had started to curl once again around his chin. 

Kaze stared at his hair for several moments with an unreadable expression, presumably considering his options, before nodding silently. He retreated to where his belongings were laid out and collected the salve and bandage for his wound. When Kaze handed them over to Xander, the prince gestured for him to sit across from him so he could see what he was doing.

Taking a dab of salve first, Xander gently ran his fingers over the injury. He nearly jumped when Kaze flinched sharply from his touch.

“Apologies,” Kaze murmured but didn’t extend any further explanation. He didn’t move again after that.

The damage had already been done. Xander knew that Kaze was never much for physical affection, something he assumed came from a combination of Hoshido’s more reserved culture and his occupation. But now, having heard what the Hoshidans thought of Nohr, of  _ him _ , Xander’s mind wandered to more cynical explanations. 

Perhaps Kaze believed him a monster as well, only tolerating the prince and his Nohrian companions out of loyalty to Corrin. Perhaps the touch of someone like him was unspeakably vile and that was why he had kept his distance since arriving in Hoshido.

“What do you think of me, Kaze?” Xander asked before he could stop himself. He cursed his weakness, forcing his face to remain stoic.

Kaze stilled unnaturally beneath his hands in the way only a ninja could, almost ceasing to breathe. “I’m...afraid I don’t understand the question.”

“Since coming to Hoshido, I’ve become more aware of just how...despised Nohr is. That we are seen as remorseless monsters,” Xander admitted, focusing on his hands starting to wrap the bandage around Kaze’s chest. He didn’t trust himself to meet the other’s gaze. “I wonder if you share that opinion. Of Nohr and of me.”

“Of course not.”

Xander’s eyes lifted at the certainty in Kaze’s voice. He found that same steely determination greeted him in the ninja’s face, tempered by a touch of empathy. 

Kaze elaborated, “I admit, having been raised to protect Hoshido and its people since birth, seeing the destruction wrought to the borderlands, there are times I find it difficult to accept Nohr’s more aggressive choices. But now that I’ve spent time in Nohr, I understand that it cannot continue to exist as it does today. A unification with Hoshido is necessary for its survival, and it appears that cannot happen through peaceful means given the history between our peoples. I hope for a swift end to this war, the same as everyone else, but more so, I hope for a future where both Nohr and Hoshido can be prosperous.”

“You’re a remarkably perceptive and open-minded man, Kaze.” Xander hoped he didn’t sound too relieved. Hearing Kaze’s quiet but firm acceptance eased a festering fear he had been nursing without noticing.

Kaze chuckled lightly, “You flatter me, milord. And to your original question, I believe you are an incredible leader, both wise and considerate of those you protect. I am honored to serve under you.” 

He took a deep breath, pushing Xander’s fingers out with his rising chest and testing the stretch of the newly finished the wrap. The prince watched for signs of discomfort, concentration lines still creased deep in his brow. Xander was about to ask how it felt when Kaze mumbled so quietly it must have been unintentional, “...and you possess such surprisingly gentle hands, too.”

Xander nearly laughed. “I had many younger siblings to take care of who were not the most cautious,” he explained, the edge of his lips flicking upwards.

“Ah, I see. I suppose I was the young, foolish sibling in our family,” Kaze offered in return. Something almost playful danced in his eyes, and Xander felt a barrier lift between them, if only for a moment.

“Speaking of my siblings, how has your relationship with my sister been since...?” Xander began to ask. He stopped when he realized he couldn’t make reference to Kaze being a retainer here. Takashi was a noble, not royalty.

Luckily, Kaze understood both his meaning and his dilemma and replied, “It’s been well. It’s an honor to serve her.” 

“And by ‘serve’ you mean?”

Kaze cocked his head in the same way he did when overzealous stalkers propositioned him, rather like a hopelessly confused puppy. “Hm? I’m afraid I don’t understand the question.”

Brotherly concern sharpened the edge in Xander’s voice. “My little sister is an attractive young woman. You haven’t been engaging in anything improper, have you?”

He’d never seen Kaze look so mortified.

“O-Of course not! I promise I never accept the advances of any of the women who approach me!”

An irrational protective urge surged at what Xander knew to be an innocent explanation. “So she’s made  _ advances  _ on you, then?”

“I-I...that’s not what I…”

Whatever stuttering defense Kaze was trying to spit out was cut short by an indignant, female shout and a loud slap from outside the bath. Feeling a headache already rising at his temples, Xander prayed that wasn’t who he thought it was. Apparently Kaze had the same thought because he was already rising and dressing himself. If he also hoped to escape the suddenly invasive line of questioning, Xander couldn’t hold that against him.

“I should check on that, just in case someone,” namely Laslow, “is in trouble. Please enjoy your bath, milord, and thank you for your assistance.”

And just like that Xander was alone once more. At least the steaming water looked inviting as another cool breeze swept across the open baths.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laslow gets a reminder of his real mission and why he fights through talking with his companions. He also gets stuck with another weird-smelling concoction from Kaze.

“O-ow…! That stings,” Laslow hissed as Kaze pressed salve against the angry, red skin near his eye. He’d been slapped plenty of times before, not that he was proud of it, but it had been a while since someone hit him so high. Instead of catching his cheek, the woman’s nails had grazed along his left eye, leaving the socket bruised and scratched.

Kaze’s expression remained schooled, but Laslow swore he heard a thread of amusement in his voice, “I’m sorry, Gen, but I promise it will help. Now, what exactly happened?”

The mercenary sighed, “I had just finished gathering the last of our supplies from town like I said I would, when I saw that woman struggling to drag her cart. Naturally, I offered to give her a hand, but she screamed and slapped me! I didn’t even get to ask what was wrong before she ran off.” Kaze finished his treatment, leaving Laslow to absently rub the abused cheek. “And I thought people here were so friendly…”

“They are,” Kaze chuckled, recapping the salve and setting it aside. “You must have startled her is all. It is getting rather late. I’m afraid women walking alone at night don’t like strange men approaching them.”

Laslow pinned him with a suspicious glare from his uninjured eye. “You sound like you speak from experience.”

“Some people find a ninja’s stealth...unsettling. I may have caused a few startled screams over the years.” A smirk so small Laslow almost thought he was imagining it curled Kaze’s lips. “Though slapping is a reaction my humble skills have not been able to produce.”

“You’re mocking me,” Laslow whined. 

If he had been out ‘philandering’ as Xander called it, Laslow would have expected it, but he had done his job without hitting on a single woman last night, though there were plenty of beautiful ladies who deserved to have praise lavished on them. He supposed it was his own fault for building a reputation as a spineless dandy. He just hadn’t expected taunting from Kaze, of all people.

As if Kaze could sense his thoughts, the smile fled from his face. “Apologies, Gen.”

The ninja walked away to work in serious silence after that, and a hint of guilt gnawed at Laslow. He might not completely trust Kaze, but it was rare to see the man’s smile. Laslow found he missed it now that it was gone.  Hoping to inspire another happy expression not at his own expense, Laslow moved to hover over Kaze’s shoulder and watch what he was doing.

“Is that vinegar and...potatoes?” Laslow really hoped he wouldn’t have to eat that. Hoshidan cuisine tasted weird enough as it was.

A short nod from Kaze, and the pungent mixture was placed in his hands. “Yes. It’s for Lord Takashi’s hair. He’s in the bath right now - would you mind bringing it to him?”

“For his….hair.” 

Laslow must have looked mildly disgusted because Kaze hurried to explain, “All you need to do is rub it through and let it sit for a few minutes. It will help with styling now that he’s had a chance to clean it. Just be careful to dispose of the remnants properly when you wash it out.”

“What about you?” Laslow wondered. 

This was the second time now that Kaze had handed him one of his bizarre concoctions and walked away. He appreciated that Kaze understood Laslow felt more comfortable tending to Lord Xander himself, but a mistrustful part of him, the part that kept him alive in a hopeless world, sensed Kaze was hiding something.

_ Of course he’s hiding something. He’s a ninja _ , Laslow thought, grimacing humorlessly.  _ What’s my excuse? _

“I will pack the supplies you retrieved so we can leave at dawn tomorrow,” Kaze replied breezily. 

Having no plausible reason to refuse, especially if Xander was expecting someone to deliver this mixture, Laslow mumbled a muted acceptance and went on his way. He slowly shuffled down the hall to the baths, still trying to decide exactly what Kaze was up to in their room. Perhaps he would double-check all their packs tonight after Xander and Kaze had gone to bed.

The baths themselves were blessedly quiet. Only Xander was out at this hour, and it seemed he had finished soaking because he was lounging near the entrance, looking up at the sky. He turned at the sound of quiet footsteps behind him.

“Back already, Kaze? Was everyth...”

“Sorry to disappoint, milord, but it’s just me,” Laslow sighed as Xander’s voice failed mid-sentence. His lord’s eyes immediately flicked up to the wound near his eye, and Laslow cut him off with a wink when that regal brow twisted in a menacing furrow. “Ah, nothing to worry about - I just had a little misunderstanding. Kaze helped me take care of it. He also gave me this for you.”

Laslow offered up the bowl of mushy, smelly goop. He had to fight back a snicker when Xander’s budding annoyance morphed into mild revulsion. “And what is that?”

“For your hair. He said it would help with styling if we give it a quick wash with this,” Laslow said, plopping down next to Xander. 

Now that he saw his lord, he understood what Kaze meant by ‘styling’. Even a little bit of water was causing those curls to tighten again, something that their hosts might not appreciate come morning. None of them, especially Xander, could afford to have their origins outed.

The more Laslow explored this town, the more he had come to realize that the people here were generous and kind, especially to their own soldiers, but they utterly detested Nohrians. He couldn’t blame them from the stories he’d heard, but their bloodthirsty calls of an eye for an eye unnerved him. It seemed like peace was an impossibility through diplomacy or war the way things stood now.

_ That’s why you have to find Anankos and kill him. Then they can have their peaceful, happy future, too. Lord Xander and everyone else. _

“...I thought he’d be coming here himself,” Xander murmured, eyes staring somewhere far off.

That distant gaze worried Laslow, but he forced himself to smile and took a handful of Kaze’s mixture in hand. The retainer slowly massaged it into Xander’s scalp and tried to keep their chat light, “Oh, he said he was going to pack our bags. I promise I’ll do a good job without him.”

“That’s not what I meant. Apologies, I didn’t intend to insult your competence,” Xander replied, still frowning. The prince tried not to squirm in an undignified manner as the slimy mess was worked into his hair.

Laslow couldn’t keep his grin in place anymore, “And now you’re apologizing to me? What’s troubling you, Lord Takashi?”

Broad shoulders clenched up towards Xander’s ears and Laslow braced for stern dismissal, but then they dropped with a heavy sigh. 

“I’m concerned about Kaze.”

Laslow was grateful he had finished putting the last of the mixture in Xander’s hair because his hands clenched in response to his lord’s admission. It was as he feared - Xander suspected Kaze of hiding something, too.  

Even so, Laslow tried to keep his unease from his tone, “Oh? Do you think he’s up to something? Or that he might be biding his time, hoping to hand us over to Hoshido’s royalty?”

To Laslow’s surprise, Xander scoffed, “No. If he intended for us to be captured, he’s had both the skills and the opportunity to make it happen. I trust his honor and his dedication to my sister.”

“Then what’s bothering you?” Laslow questioned, picking up the bowl again and removing the largest chunks of vinegared potatoes from Xander’s hair. He winced at the loud slopping sound they made falling back into the wet bowl.

“We’re relying on him for everything in Hoshido, and yet he remains formal and reticent. I’m sure you’ve noticed him avoiding time alone with us,” Xander said. He flicked a few lumps from the hair in his eyes, incongruous with seriousness of his words. “I realize this war must be challenging for him on many fronts, but I had hoped that we might build a friendship like you and I share, especially given our current circumstances.”

Laslow’s hands stilled. “You think of us as friends, Lord Xa-Takashi? Really?”

Of course, he considered Xander among the people he cared most about in this world, but he honestly didn’t believe the commanding prince thought much of him in return. It was hard not to feel like a nuisance around someone so proper and powerful. In fact, as much time as he spent with his lord, Laslow couldn’t think of a single person Xander acted relaxed and friendly towards. There were many he loved, family and retainers, but as far as Laslow knew, he had no Owain or Severa of his own.

“Don’t let it go to your head,” Xander rumbled, unsuccessfully trying to wipe the excited grin from Laslow’s face. “But yes, of course we’re friends. I couldn’t ask for someone more reliable and trustworthy at my side.”

“Ah, such high praise…!”

Xander’s voice dropped in warning, “Gen…”

A squeak and a nervous chuckle answered him. Xander might not be crown prince here, but that didn’t make him any less scary when he wanted to be. 

“Um, in any case, I think you’re all set. I’ll head back to the room for now, and you can meet us when you’re done, okay?” Laslow murmured. He quietly collected the bowl that had been filled a second time, now ever more disgusting-looking than before and stood to take his leave. 

A gentle hand on his arm stalled him. “Thank you.”

For what, Xander didn’t say, but he didn’t have to. Laslow threw a parting grin over his shoulder. “Of course, milord. Anytime.”

_ As long as I’m in this world _ .


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Already tenuous plans are forced to change as unexpected complications arise.

He couldn’t sleep.

Kaze hadn’t expected to, honestly. He rarely slept well in the field, far from the comfort of his bedroll and favorite pillow in Igasato, but since traveling to Nohr his restlessness had increased tenfold. Part of it was the strange coldness that pervaded the dark country, made worse by memories of the home he forsook and paranoia of being stabbed in the back by his new companions. 

He didn’t mind fighting alongside Nohrians most of the time, not when he could follow Corrin’s lead. To his surprise (and shame for assuming otherwise), those in her army appeared to be mostly decent people. However, not all of them felt the same warmth towards a Hoshidan ninja in their midst. He was fortunate that the other Nohrian royals were as taken with their sister as Ryoma and his siblings; it saved Kaze from the danger of Beruka or Niles attempting to off him in the middle of the night.

Unfortunately, returning to Hoshido hadn’t helped his unrest. Though the sights and smells of his homeland should have eased him, the deception he was carrying out turned even the sweet taste of peaches sour on his tongue. Kaze was no stranger to lying with every breath and carrying out dirty jobs, but something about his choice to follow Corrin had left what should have been his home feeling as foreign as Nohr. 

It seemed he had doomed his heart even as he chose to follow it. Perhaps it had been doomed the moment he first failed Corrin.

Knowing lying there would get him no closer to sleep, Kaze cracked his eyes to acclimate to the darkness of their room in Yakugawa. That was one benefit of spending so much time in Nohr - he was able to adjust to pitch blackness much faster than he could have even during the peak of his training in Hoshido.

A few silent breaths later and he could make out the outline of Prince Xander sprawled across the futon nearby. The crown prince wasn’t used to such tight sleeping arrangements if the way his long limbs hung awkwardly off his mattress was any indication. Disturbed by his soft snoring, a stray hair grazed Xander’s nose, and he swatted it away with an annoyed, sleepy grumble. 

Kaze bit back a chuckle at the sight. How different the imposing heir seemed like this.

Indeed, how different he had seemed since they fell from the cliff. Xander was still impressively stalwart, of course, a paragon of strength even in the heart of enemy territory without his crown or divine blade. Still, in their short time together Kaze had glimpsed another side to him. He’d watched the fierceness with which Xander protected the helpless troupe, the pain in his eyes when Shin explained how his father and brother died, and his fear when he had asked if Kaze despised him.  

The tells were small, but unmistakable to a ninja’s eyes: Xander was a truly kind man at heart, made hard through horrible circumstance. One whose position kept him from expressing love to others, even his own family, leaving him unspeakably lonely. Kaze had seen it too many times among his clanmates to miss the signs.

Kaze wondered how different Xander might be had he not been born crown prince to a corrupt nation. Would the furrow in his brow be so deep? Would he smile and laugh as easily as those he kept safe? Would those gentle hands have learned to do more than kill? 

Then again, Kaze had learned today the prince had already acquired a few unexpected skills. He could still feel Xander’s careful touch caressing his skin...

No, that was a dangerous train of thought. Kaze forced his eyes from Xander’s silhouette when he realized he was staring. 

It was only luck and Xander’s troubled thoughts that kept the prince from discovering the depths of Kaze’s admiration in the bath earlier. He couldn’t allow himself these moments of temptation. As a Saizou ninja, as a retainer to Lady Corrin, and as a man, such notions were impermissible. There was only one thing Kaze could allow himself to focus on right now: return Lord Xander and Laslow safely to Nohr.

Turning silently to his other side so he could put Xander out of sight and mind, Kaze hunted for the other occupant of their room. Strange. Laslow was missing from his futon. He knew the mercenary tended towards late nights, probably a product of practicing his dancing when (he thought) no one could see him. Still, Kaze was certain he’d heard Laslow shuffling into bed next to him not long ago.

Thankful for the distraction, Kaze took to his feet, slipping through the sliding door of their room with no more noise than a whispering breeze. Laslow couldn’t have gone far. Once Kaze knew the other retainer was safe, then he could try for few hours rest before dawn.

* * *

 

Not near the inn. Not near the theatre. Not in town at all, it seemed. Where was Laslow?

Worry sparked through Kaze’s veins as he widened his perimeter further and further with each pass. Laslow couldn’t have gotten himself caught. If he was in prison, Kaze and Xander would’ve had a rude awakening by the town guard already. 

Unable to locate him on the ground, Kaze took to the rooftops for a better vantage point. Maybe Laslow had planned a secret late-night rendezvous with one of the ladies in town?

_ There _ . Movement near the treeline. As Kaze darted closer he distinguished the cause - an armored figure backing his way towards the village with fluid, circling steps.

Kaze sighed and stilled on the last roof at the edge of town. Laslow was only out dancing again. He should have known. He had half a mind to sneak closer and play audience to Laslow’s practice, but he knew if the graceful retainer found out, he’d refuse to meet Kaze’s eyes for the rest of their journey. 

The ninja couldn’t understand why Laslow was so embarrassed by his dancing skills. The way he twisted and flowed in dizzying, controlled spirals was nothing short of impressive, even for a ninja of Kaze’s caliber. He appreciated the mindful arc of Laslow’s arms, swiveled at the perfect angle to catch Hoshido’s pale moon on his blade.

_ Wait, blade? Then that meant… _

An earth-shaking roar nearly threw Kaze from his perch. By the time his eyes refocused on the treeline, his fears had been confirmed by the hulking bodies breaking through the forest. Laslow wasn’t dancing. He was fighting against a small horde of faceless.

Spitting out a curse, Kaze leapt from the building and hurried to Laslow’s side. Behind him, he could hear the sound of alarms being raised from Yakugawa’s watchtowers. The guards would see to waking and protecting their citizens; Kaze trusted Xander would follow their lead.

“Gen!” Kaze shouted, barely remembering to use the correct name as a trio of his shuriken caught the nearest monster right beneath its mask.

The mercenary whirled on the balls of his feet. “Kaze! These faceless ambushed me in the forest!” His sword dragged through the oversized knuckles of the closest brute taking a swing at him. “I don’t know why there are so many. We’re nowhere near the front!”

Kaze grimaced and easily dodged a fist aimed at his head. Laslow was right. So far from the Nohrian forces and in the opposite direction from the capital, there was no reason for so many faceless to raid a village. He could understand a handful of faceless wreaking havoc along the roads, but there must be at least two dozen lumbering at them through the trees.

Either these faceless were pursuing some objective Kaze hadn’t managed to uncover, or part of the Nohrian army - a part not affiliated with Corrin - had decided taking the white throne wasn’t enough.

No time to think about that now. The whistle of heavy chains whipped past Kaze’s shoulder while Laslow capitalized on the opening, slashing his attacker across its chest. They had no choice but to hold their ground until the villagers were safe. 

Fortunately, the faceless were so focused on the two warriors facing them that they didn’t seem interested in breaking past to wipe out Yakugawa just yet. Unfortunately, Kaze could feel his movements growing sluggish quickly; he’d gone too long without sleep and hadn’t expected to face such unfavorable odds in the open. He prayed Xander would find them soon, though without Siegfried, Kaze doubted they stood much of a chance.

“Kaze, I have a hunch,” Laslow grunted, rocking from the force of a barely-parried blow. “These things seem fixated on us. I think we may be able to lure them back into the forest, away from the village.”

Kaze wasn’t quite fast enough to evade both faceless aiming for his chest. He barely regained his footing before a third monster put a fist right through his skull. 

“I’m afraid to say I don’t think we’ll survive that,” Kaze wheezed back.

Laslow smiled at him between desperate dodges of his own. “Come on, I’m sure we can make it. We have to at least try, right? These people won’t make it without us.”

Kaze nearly laughed at the absurdity of it: a Nohrian retainer, risking his life to save a Hoshidan village that would have him hanged if they knew his true identity. The two of them could just find Lord Xander and run away, leaving Yakugawa’s guards to fend for themselves. It would be the smartest course of action. 

But as Kaze learned during his time in Nohr, that wasn’t who Laslow and Xander were. They were people who protected others, even if there was nothing to gain for themselves. People who would turn on their own generals to ensure an honorable victory. People who would lay down their lives to prevent needless deaths.

And as long as Corrin wasn’t here, Kaze would follow them with every step.

“Let’s go,” Kaze agreed. He leapt up, bounding off a faceless’s chest as it fell, and sent himself hurtling past the heart of the swarm at inhuman speeds. Laslow followed a moment behind, dancing through the giant, thrashing limbs. The beasts roared, slowing in their assault. When Kaze and Laslow had both punched through to dash into the woods, the faceless turned to chase them.

Perfect. Minus the giant, tireless monsters hellbent on catching and crushing them.

Thankfully, the rumble of hooves rushing from the direction of Yakugawa suggested someone else was hunting them, too. Someone much more welcome.

“Gen, Kaze!” Xander’s powerful voice shouted above the din. “Hop on!”

A flurry of white took to the air behind them, diving over the screeching monsters who swiped futilely at feathered wings. A pair of pegasi touched down beside the two retainers. One bore Xander, fully dressed in his Hoshidan regalia and carrying all their packs, while another slowed to accept the two desperate soldiers.

“Lord Takashi, how did you…?” Laslow started to ask, flinging himself in the saddle as smoothly as he could while running for his life. Kaze landed behind him on the mount a half-second later with little more grace.

“Fly, now!” commanded Xander, ignoring his retainer’s question.

The pair of pegasi ascended rapidly above the treeline, skimming past howling creatures clawing at the sky. They flew as hard as they could away from the danger, praying the unfamiliar steeds would obey their commands the same as horses or wyverns. The ominous roars of faceless resounded beneath them long after Yakugawa disappeared over the horizon. 

At least the village would be safe. Their journey, on the other hand, just got much more perilous.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio takes a moment to rest before they decide how to change their tactics after the faceless attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up as basically a wall of ship teasing. I swear, there's more plot on the horizon.

Mother nature eventually called them to a halt. The break of dawn still lingered several hours away.

They touched down in a high mountain outcropping just as the heavens opened, the powerful rain and winds a welcome reprieve for their overworked steeds. Xander silently gave thanks for the generosity of the Hoshidan guard. Without these mounts, they never would have made it this far. The two docile mares preened waterproof feathers in the downpour, while the warriors dragged their soaked armored bodies and packs under the stone shelter.

It had been some time since they last heard the bloodcurdling cries of their faceless pursuers. Still, weary eyes darted out into the rain with every roar of thunder.

“Ugh, I’m drenched!” Laslow groaned, peeling leather armor made twice as heavy by water off his body and throwing it down with a loud splat. The armor stuck to his equally wet clothes, chafing newly-formed bruises.

Xander grimaced and followed suit, tossing his own armor nearby. “We need to start a fire and dry off. Traveling like this is too dangerous, even in Hoshido.”

“Already on it,” Laslow confirmed. He scurried around their rock sanctuary from the rain, gathering what dry sticks and leaves he could find blown against the walls. Xander never knew Laslow had so much experience with this sort of thing. Maybe it was a holdover from his journey to Nohr; the man always said he hailed from somewhere very far away.

Once Laslow had collected a small pile near the entrance, the retainer began digging in his pack. “I know I have flint in here somewhere…”

“Here,” Kaze offered, pulling a small kit from some deep hidden pocket. Unlike the other two, he hadn’t begun stripping down yet. “You’ll probably need that bush to keep it going. It would be best not to dull our weapons to cut it apart, but I don’t think we have a choice.”

In the far end of the shelter, Xander spotted what Kaze was pointing at. A mid-sized woody shrub had recently been uprooted, probably from the high winds. 

Feeling inadequate next to two seasoned travelers setting camp in the wild, Xander strode over to the kindling candidate, determined to find a way to make himself useful. He hoisted the bush in both arms and snapped it over his knee with a satisfying crack. The look on Laslow and Kaze’s faces was worth the sharp sting of wood across soggy clothes and wet skin.

“Will this do?” the prince asked. He held out a handful of larger branch shards. Laslow gratefully accepted with shaking hands.

“A-ah...yes, milord, thank you,” Laslow said, trying unsuccessfully to keep the awe from his voice. Returning his attention to the wood pile, a few flicks of his wrist saw a small, warm fire to crackle to life. “There we go! That should help us dry out while the storm passes over. I think I’ve got a blanket in here somewhere, too, so you can get more sleep Lord Xander...”

“Not without you two.”

Xander snorted at how Laslow’s mouth hung open like one of those Hoshidan fish. Kaze looked even worse behind him, arms crossed tightly over his fully clothed, sopping wet chest while a flustered blush claimed his cheeks. 

Xander had forgotten about those Hoshidan sensibilities. He didn’t understand how someone could be fine with the idea of communal baths yet still so shy about stripping down and huddling for warmth, but it wasn’t his place to question their culture.

“Pardon?” Laslow croaked at last.

Xander tutted sternly in return, “Considering you were both gone when the alarm was raised, I doubt either of you has gotten adequate sleep. We all need to dry off and get rest while we can.”

“Someone needs to stand watch,” Kaze countered a touch too eagerly. When Xander turned his stern gaze towards the ninja, Kaze cleared his throat, painfully aware of how rude that sounded. More subdued, he continued, “Those faceless may catch up with us if we tarry too long. I can stand guard to avoid an ambush; ninja are trained to endure long nights for this reason.”

Xander wanted to argue, believing that whoever was sending those monsters after them would need to sleep, too. But if he did that, then he’d also need to voice his thoughts about who was behind the faceless and, even more horrifying, why any Nohrian would target the crown prince and those who saved him from an untimely demise. 

Xander wasn’t ready to admit those things aloud; not yet, not to two people that hadn’t seen the Nohr of his childhood. Not even to himself.

After a painfully long silence, Xander relented, “Very well, Kaze, you can take first watch. But I do expect you to sleep and dry off as well. None of us can afford unnecessary illness given our current situation. We will discuss our next course of action in the morning.”

Trusting his order would be obeyed, Xander turned his back on them both and began shucking his drenched layers. The fabric adhered to his skin and shoulders as he tried to yank it over his head, briefly getting lodged around his ears, and Xander was certain he looked like a clumsy dog with his muzzle stuck in a treat jar. Thank goodness the retainers were too polite (or afraid) to heckle him for his fumbling.

Finally free of the clingy shirt and pants, Xander winced when he looked down at the redness his wet, scratchy fabric had left behind. He hated how his skin displayed rashes and bruises so readily. It was an irritating sign of weakness he could never train away.  Strangely, it made Xander think of home and his also light-skinned brother. He wondered if Leo always wore full armor for the same reason Xander did: to hide the signs of frailty a Nohrian prince could not have. 

They’d both learned young how the feeble were disposed of in Nohr. Once Leo came of age and discovered he’d never have Xander’s more imposing build, he’d made up the difference with his incomparable intelligence and derisive attitude. Anything to appear strong in the eyes of the court and their enemies.

Xander sighed. He had to have faith that his little brother was taking good care of their sisters in his stead.

“Oh, wow...So that’s why you were struggling so much against the faceless,” Laslow’s voice murmured. Curious, Xander glanced up from where he was laying his clothes out by the fire.

Both retainers had mostly undressed, showing the aftermath from their run in. Laslow was openly gawking at Kaze’s chest now free bandages. 

The burn from their fall had turned an even angrier red from wet dressings agitating the skin, and a myriad of fresh bruises discolored his ribs. Xander frowned, knowing from more draws during sparring than he cared to admit that Kaze rarely took so many direct hits from something as slow as faceless. Turning his attention towards his own retainer, Xander noted with pride that Laslow had fared significantly better, only a few injuries marring his left shoulder.

As soon as Laslow felt both pairs of eyes trained on him, he looked away, stammering, “U-um, not that I meant you were b-bad or a-anything. Please, don’t look at me like that!”

“Apologies, Laslow. I’m not upset.” Kaze’s expression gentled, and he rubbed his chest with a wince. “Perhaps you could spare a vulnerary? Since I’m taking first watch it should have plenty of time to heal.”

“O-of course. Here you go,” Laslow said, thrusting a bundle of medicine from his pack towards the ninja. “If you want, I can lay your clothes out by the fire to dry while you take care of that?”

Kaze nodded silently and traded his pile of soggy fabric picked clean of hidden weapons for Laslow’s offered treatment. Xander swore Kaze’s eyes met his for a second, but then he was facing away from them both, staring out at the lightning which split the sky in brilliant bursts. What an eerie reminder of Hoshido’s high prince and the battle awaiting them when they returned.

Happy to be free of their judgmental stares, Laslow returned to preparing camp. He hummed an unfamiliar tune to himself while he toiled around the fire. Beside him, Xander stared into the flames, listening to Laslow’s mutters about not having the trees for a proper line (to dry their belongings he assumed) and the jangle of hands rifling through their belongings to assemble something akin to a bed on the hard stone floor. They’d have to share the one waterproof blanket, unfortunately, but he would make their arrangement as comfortable as possible. He even manufactured two “pillows” for whichever of them wasn’t currently on watch.

Likely, that meant Xander and Laslow. Xander suspected that Kaze would rather get scolded in the morning for staying up all night than share his personal space with the two Nohrians.

There was nothing to be done about that now. Exhaustion gnawing at Xander’s consciousness, the prince nestled under the blanket with a quiet thank you to Laslow. A few minutes later, he felt another shuffle and Laslow’s back press against his own. Calmed by the knowledge that at least one of his companions would get some rest tonight, Xander let himself drift to sleep at last, lulled by the lows rumbles of the storm. 

* * *

Annoyance met Xander first upon awakening. Hoshidan sunshine shone too bright overhead, evidence that neither of the retainers had woken him up to take his turn on watch last night.

Second, came the realization that he was warmer than he should be from the blanket alone. His resting companion had draped across him at some point during the night, likely seeking more heat. Gentle breaths across Xander’s chest suggested the other was still asleep.

Xander forced heavy eyes open, expecting to see Kaze awake and fully dressed at the outcropping entrance. The ninja had probably already repacked their supplies as well. He seemed like the type to start working when the first rays of sun peeked over the horizon.

The only signs of life Xander actually saw were the tips of gray hair, presumably working at the fire near his feet. That meant…

Xander glanced downwards. Lush green hair and smooth Hoshidan features pressed against his his skin. How peaceful Kaze looked like this, so different from the aloof, ruthlessly competent ninja they knew. How much he must have needed the reprieve, as well, considering the depth of his slumber.

The unexpected sight rustled up a distant childhood memory. Once, when he was only a boy, Xander had forgotten to close his window at night. It was an act of carelessness that could have easily cost him his life, but in a show of atypical good fortune, the only thing that snuck into his room while he slept was a stray cat. It was one he’d found on his balcony before - a tiny, malnourished thing, made tough and mean by fighting for survival in the alleys of Nohr. He’d never seen it do anything but hiss at him, even when he snuck out milk and meat from his dinner for it.

And yet, that morning, Xander had awoken to the little creature balled up on top of him. Against all reason, something within the scraggly fluffball must have believed that Xander's bedside was a safe place to shut its eyes. And even though the cat made a mad dash for the window the second Xander stirred, that precious moment of trust had stuck with him. 

He suspected Kaze would be the same, startling away to a safe distance once he awoke. Part of Xander wanted to lay perfectly still and let the fatigued ninja enjoy his pleasant dreams; Kaze deserved whatever scraps of serenity he could find. The more practical part of Xander whispered that every moment wasted was another that his country, his army, his  _ family  _ put themselves at risk without him. 

No, as much as he longed to savor this moment of closeness, to enjoy a sliver of hope that beneath Kaze’s restraint, the ninja wanted to build a friendship with Xander as well, there was work to be done. Still, he could save Kaze his pride.

Feigning a yawn, Xander stretched and rolled to his unoccupied side. Covetous limbs tried to pin him in place for a moment, then suddenly jolted away. Though he heard nothing, he felt a chill along his back when Kaze extracted himself, the blanket not able to replace the warmth of another body against his.

Only when the quiet whispers of Kaze and Laslow exchanging morning pleasantries reached his ears did Xander dare to sit up. He was fully prepared to scold the two of them for letting him sleep through the night. The smell of something warm and delicious stopped him.

“Good morning, Lord Xander! I prepared you something special for breakfast. I know it’s not as good as what Peri makes but...”

“Laslow, you’re too humble. This is absolutely delicious,” Kaze said, swallowing a mouthful of food. “You’ll have to show me how you made it. I could use to brush up on my food preparation.”

Laslow grumbled and looked away, “C-Come on now, it’s not that good. You don’t need to make fun of me.”

“I’m not making fun of you. This is really amazing,” Kaze insisted.

“Please don’t say that, Kaze! It’s too embarrassing!”

“But you should be proud of your cooking and your creativity. I never would have thought to combine those ingredients to create this unique flavor.”

“I-I….ah...t-that’s...”

“Please, won’t you teach me?”

“ _ Kaaazeee… _ !”

Xander couldn’t hold it in any longer. Kaze’s distressingly earnest expression and Laslow’s apple-red face were too much. The prince closed his eyes and let out a low, deep laugh like he hadn’t in years, a hand raising to unsuccessfully muffle the sound and the smile behind it.

When he finally regained control of himself, they were wearing identical expressions of shock. Tense silence reigned for several breaths. Then, slowly, smiles crawled across their stunned features.

“It’s good to hear you laugh, milord,” Laslow said, an unabashed grin splitting his face. Kaze declined to speak, but his the subtle upward turn of his lips said enough on its own.

Across from them, Xander forced his own answering smile to fall. Time was precious. He couldn’t lose sight of that. “Is that so? I’m afraid there will be little time for levity until this war is over.”

“Oh...o-of course, Lord Xander,” Laslow murmured. He didn’t try to hide his disappointment at Xander’s instantaneous switch from companion to commander. “I suppose we’d better plan our next move, then. Things have changed a lot with those faceless coming after us. I still don’t understand why they chased us instead of destroying the village, or why they showed up in such a weird place.”

“Yes, I’ve never heard of anything like this before,” Kaze confirmed. His brows furrowed in solemn contemplation.

With a pensive frown of his own, Xander refastened his dry Hoshidan uniform around himself. The prince didn’t like making important tactical decisions based on nothing but half-overheard conversations and paranoid assumptions, but he had to tell them something. They couldn’t afford another attack like that in a populated area.

“I may know the answer."

"Milord?"

Xander leveled an unforgiving gaze at the two retainers. "You can never repeat what I tell you now. Do I make myself clear?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few unfortunate theories are revealed, and a little friction sparks between the companions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I've been battling a cold and my neck/back are flaring up again which makes writing difficult. My schedule will probably remain erratic while I recover, but I promise I haven't abandoned this work yet.

Laslow focused his agitation into the consumption of breakfast, gnashing his teeth beneath closed lips. It was the only way he could refrain from smiling. Not that he wasn’t terrified of his lord’s ominous order to stay silent, but Laslow had so long practiced grinning to hide his fear during the hopeless years of his childhood that he felt the corners of his mouth clench to maintain a serious disposition. Xander’s dour expression promised swift punishment if Laslow tried to lighten the mood.

“We won't breathe a word,” Kaze assured Xander. Unlike Laslow, he showed no signs of discomfort in his solemnity. 

_ Perfect as always,  _ grumbled Laslow in his head.  _ Confident. Attentive. Sincere. No wonder he has such luck with the ladies. _

He didn't begrudge Kaze his talents, not really. He only wished he didn't feel so inadequate next to the effortlessly capable retainer.

_ Chin up. You’re retainer to the crown prince, remember? Lord Xander even called you a friend. _

And as both friend and retainer, Laslow would serve Xander’s needs to the fullest of his potential. “Please, Lord Xander. Let us help you,” he said.

The prince did nothing but stare at his breakfast in silence for several breaths, scratching absently at the stubble starting to itch along his chin. The troubled crease in his brow rivaled the canyon that divided Hoshido and Nohr. Then, coming to some sort of resolution to his internal struggle, Xander’s hard voice laid out the possible challenges.

“You are both aware that my father has not been feeling well lately.” It was not a question, but the retainers nodded in unison. “I believe I may know the true cause of his erratic behavior. And if I am correct, it will not end with this war.”

Laslow stopped chewing. Had Xander finally accepted King Garon’s madness? 

“Are you saying you intend to end Nohr’s invasion?” he wondered aloud, realizing it was a mistake when Xander’s glare burned hotter than the fire at their feet.

“I intend to stop  _ Iago’s  _ invasion.  _ He _ is the one responsible for bending my father’s ear towards vile, destructive acts. He may be a wretched snake and a coward, but he’s smart enough to know my opposition to his methods is all that holds his ambition in check,” Xander growled. He skewered a bit of rabbit with vehemence. “My fall from the bluff has given him the perfect opportunity to remove me from the equation without risking a formal challenge, leaving my family vulnerable to his whims. These faceless are undoubtedly his.”

Kaze hummed, crossing his arms. “So you believe the king’s chief advisor wants you dead. Wouldn’t a threat against his eldest son be reason enough for King Garon to dismiss Iago immediately? Perhaps we should seek a way to send word to him...”

“No.” 

Xander’s severity stunned the ninja into silence. Hands clawed into his biceps, and Kaze mumbled a heartfelt apology. For what, he didn’t know, but shame bowed his head before the prince’s ire.

Heedless of Kaze’s discomfort, Xander continued, “Father believes in the strength of his children. As heir to the throne, it is my duty to face threats to Nohr without fear. To cower from Iago’s schemes would be to declare I am unfit to rule.”

A wry half-smile pulled at Laslow’s lips, more frustrated than proud of his lord’s determination. Of course, Xander would pin this all on Iago. The man was evil - Laslow wouldn’t argue that after his short stint in this world - but Iago was hardly the root of corruption in Nohr.

It was too much to hope Xander would understand his father’s hand in the personal horrors he’d lived through. Nor would his lord ever accept that the king was largely responsible for the plague of famine and discontent still inflicted on his beloved country. Xander’s blindness did not surprise Laslow. Still, it crushed something in his war-hardened heart whenever Xander defended King Garon’s callous treatment of his own flesh and blood. 

How expertly Garon had groomed Xander over the years. The son eagerly bore the sins of his father. Every kidnapping, every execution, every massacre ordered by Garon, Xander took onto his own unbending shoulders. Laslow had seen it in the ways no one save a retainer could: the sleepless nights that seemed a better alternative to the nightmares, the terror of losing those he loved hidden behind authoritarian strictness, the past failures that drove him to be more than strong - Xander had to be perfect. 

Laslow didn’t hate many things. Life was too short to spend it angry and bitter. 

He hated Garon.

“So what do you propose we do?” Laslow asked as mildly as he could manage. “We can’t be riding through villages if faceless are going to be attacking us the whole way. Is there anything else you know about Iago’s plans that might help us keep one step ahead?”

Taking a deliberate bite of his breakfast, Xander frowned while he pondered his retainer’s question. “Only that he’s gotten bolder in recent years. It seems he’s acquired some sort of friend to whisper in my father’s ear who shares Iago’s disregard for life. I would put no act of depravity past the two of them.”

“Friend?”

“I’ve never seen him myself, but I’ve often overheard Iago and my father consult someone named ‘Anankos.’”

Laslow choked on his chunk of rabbit. Sputtering violently while his lungs heaved to reclaim enough air to breathe, he hacked out an apology, “S-sorry, milord. Ate a little too fast.”

Xander looked less than impressed, but seemed to accept Laslow’s nervous explanation for breaking the tense mood at face value. There were benefits to playing the cheerful fool most days.

_ Anankos _ . He was here. He was in Nohr, right under their noses, and had the ear of the king. It explained so much about this blasted war.

But how had he disguised himself that he was able to hide from Xander and the retainers? Was he pretending to be a Nohrian noble or perhaps a consort? And if Anankos had the king’s favor, how could Laslow get close enough to finish what he came here to do? Would Xander be forced to stand in his way if Garon was under the dragon’s sway?

Even with the exaltation of finding his first lead since arriving in Nohr, Laslow’s heart sunk. There were still too many questions. He’d need Odin and Selena’s help to solve the puzzle of who and where Anankos was, as well as how to stop him. Preferably before war destroyed both nations. 

“Perhaps holding to the original plan would be best,” Kaze mumbled, sporting a set to his jaw that Laslow didn’t like. It was that same calculating, unfeeling look he wore when Xander had startled the ninja awake two days ago.

“Original plan?” Laslow prompted.

Kaze’s voice remained quiet and cold, “Yes. We continue along the main road in disguise, using the Hoshidan guards to our advantage to cull the Faceless’ numbers. I believe it will give us the best chance of returning to the army where Lord Xander can deal with Iago directly. With so little intelligence, it is the safest route.”

“Unacceptable,” Xander declared sharply. “We will not put innocent lives at risk.”

“But to battle the Faceless alone without knowing their limits…”

“Is not impossible. We will stand more of a chance if we take the most direct route through the wilderness.”

“And what about the Hoshidan ninja waiting in ambush? The closer we get to the army...”

“There is no other option. We must brave the potential danger. I cannot afford to fall when the future of Nohr hangs in the balance, and I will not have more villagers fall prey to Iago’s bloodlust,” Xander maintained with force enough to make a mountain bow before him.

Laslow watched Kaze’s frown tighten until his lips turned white, and for a moment he thought the ninja would snap at Xander, calling him an arrogant fool. But then the torrent of frustration flowed away, hidden behind an expression so calm it could not be anything but false.

“Very well, milord. I will ensure our steeds return to their home before a search party is sent and prepare to make our way covertly through the backcountry. I suggest you both retain your disguises for the remainder of our journey,” came Kaze’s curt assessment. He took to his feet without another word and exited their stone shelter to begin his work. 

Xander followed Kaze’s movements with an annoyed frown of his own. That was Laslow’s cue. The gray-haired retainer chuckled as he cleaned up the remnants of their breakfast, shattering the lingering pressure in the air.

“Well, I think Kaze is right about that last part, Lord Xander, and we both could use a little sprucing up. Would you like me to help you shave? I’m pretty sure I have a sharp enough blade in here somewhere…”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The companions beat a new path through the Hoshidan wilderness, but the forest is filled with its own dangers.

Xander thought Kaze was closed off before, but he had sorely underestimated how infuriatingly professional a ninja could be when provoked. Since setting out into the wilderness, Kaze hadn’t spoken a word to anyone. He scouted ahead of the other two, eyes and ears tuned to the sounds of Hoshido’s forests while he roamed the treetops, only reappearing before Xander and Laslow to correct their course towards the army.

At least the scenery was pleasant. If not for enemies roaming verdant shadows and the threat to his family, Xander might have even called their march through Hoshido’s wilds relaxing. He’d never experienced lush greens like those that surrounded them. The scent of life assaulted his senses, filling the air thick with a damp, arboreal aroma absent in Nohr’s inhospitable climate. Bugs droned beneath the rush of wind and cries of passing birds. Letting his gaze wander to the wildflowers underfoot, Xander lamented that he couldn’t capture this bounty of vitality to bring it back to his people.

“It really is lovely. Don’t you think so, Lord Takashi?” Laslow hummed. His faint smile shone like the afternoon sun filtering through Hoshido’s canopy in patches of green and gold.

“Mm. It is,” Xander agreed, glancing at Laslow from the corner of his eye. Duty tempted Xander to give his retainer a stern reminder of the task at hand. It was dangerous to let their minds wander to pleasant pastures while Iago and Hoshido wanted them dead. 

But then he recalled duty had already burned a bridge he had just begun to build with Kaze. He feared how long the man could hold a grudge in polite silence. Xander did not regret his decision to venture into the wilderness (his honor as a paladin wouldn’t allow for any other course of action), but perhaps he could have shown more temperance in his order. After all, Kaze was only following his own code of honor as a ninja and retainer, one that placed the lives of his lieges above even his own conscience, and Xander had neglected to acknowledge that dedication when he refused Kaze’s plan.

For the sake of preserving his relationship with Laslow, maybe it was time he allowed himself to shed the mantle of prince in favor of friend. It wasn’t as though he had a country to lead this far from home.

“Does it remind you of your home?” Xander asked softly. 

Laslow jumped, clearly not expecting a personal question from his liege, and his smile wavered. “I suppose it does.” He lowered his gaze to the flowers trampled underfoot. “It wasn’t always like that, though. My home was not so beautiful when I grew up there.”

“What made it change?”

The sudden purse of Laslow’s lips and tightness in his brow hinted at ominous thoughts he fought to repress. “Hard work and sacrifice, you could say. It wasn’t easy for any of us.”

“Us meaning you, Odin, and Selena,” Xander guessed. He bowed his head, mirroring Laslow’s perturbed expression. “It seems sacrifice is the only path forward for my own homeland, as well. I wonder if I will ever see it this prosperous in my lifetime.”

“Sometimes it takes more than one lifetime to fix everything wrong with the world,” Laslow mumbled, nearly inaudible. Before the prince could ask what he meant, a cheerful smile cracked across Laslow’s face so intensely it seemed he might shatter. “But I’m sure you’ll be fine, Lord Takashi. If anyone loves his home and his people enough to change things for the better, it’s you.”

Xander snorted at the blatant flattery, returning his attention to the branches and roots splintering beneath his feet. “I’m pleased to hear you think so, Gen. However, if this is some ploy to make me forget…”

“Watch out!”

Air exploded from his lungs as Laslow smashed into him from the side. It was only when they both hit the forest floor, the retainer draped heavily over Xander’s body in twisted mockery of the tackling hugs Laslow favored while in a good mood, that the prince realized what had happened. 

“Laslow! Are you alright?” Xander cried, frantically flipping his retainer on his side. 

A weak smile and nod was his only answer. A handful of shuriken had bored into the leather armor covering Laslow’s back, preventing him from moving much without digging the blades in further. Thankfully, it looked like none of their poisonous barbs had pierced the skin, though Laslow could barely breathe through the damaged armor.

_ Ninja _ , Xander concluded, fighting the urge to reach for Siegfried’s pulsing bloodlust and instead drawing the sword at his hip. 

Kaze had been right about the danger. But he was also supposed to be scouting ahead. Where was he?

“Foolish prince. You think that sword will save you?” 

Xander swore he recognized that gruff, menacing voice. He had no time to dwell on it, though, as another pair of shuriken whizzed through the trees. The prince barely parried them in time while his eyes frantically searched for the source of the attack.

“Afraid? You should be. With such a worthless retainer, it’s no wonder you are weak as well.”

More shuriken darted from the foliage surrounding them, even as Xander’s lip curled from the stranger’s insult. This time, Xander couldn’t completely stop the last one. The blade scraped across his sword hand. It was barely a scratch, but that was all a ninja needed for their poison to take effect.

If Xander couldn’t even the playing field quickly, he and Laslow would die here. His retainer coughed weakly on the ground, trying to catch his breath so he could stand and fight.

Xander cursed Kaze’s absence. Another ninja might have tipped the scales in their favor. The prince almost hoped he’d been jailed or killed; the alternative implied Kaze had been a double-agent all this time, playing the prince’s pride and chivalry to lead them into the heart of enemy territory for an easy capture.

There would be time to get answers later if they survived. Right now, Xander needed another plan.

“You think I’m afraid of you?” Xander scoffed. He poured every drop of regal disdain he could muster into his words, while his free hand inched towards Siegfried at his back. He needed to con the ninja into getting close enough that he couldn’t miss. “I fear no man. Especially not a wretch too cowardly to face me in honorable combat.”

The prince fully expected his mysterious attacker to refuse. Only someone ignorant of Xander’s martial prowess or a conceited fool would take such blatant bait.

Or, Xander realized as a silhouette lined in red dropped from the branches to face him, another infamous warrior with pride on the line.

“Saizo,” Xander greeted cooly. “You’ve strayed awfully far from your master.”

Saizo sneered at the prince, drawing his own katana. “Unlike your sorry excuse for a retainer, I can hold my own doing solo missions. Someone has to clean up the mess you Nohrian scum have made.” The ninja slid one foot back as he brought his blade up in challenge. “Lord Ryoma will be pleased that I’ve cut off the head of the beast as well.”

“Bold words for a lowly ninja,” Xander countered. He’d finally touched the straps of his pack. Just a little more stalling and this would become a much more fair fight.

“Tch, so you’ve been spending time with my traitor of a brother,” Saizo growled to himself. His fists clenched around the hilt of his sword, eyes blazing a fierce contrast to Kaze’s icy determination. “I am no lowly ninja who stands before you, Prince Xander of Nohr. I am Saizo the Fifth! And for the honor of Hoshido and Lord Ryoma, I will end you here!” The red ninja lunged as Xander’s offhand brushed against the hilt of Siegfried. 

Dammit, he didn’t get enough purchase to wrench it free. He’d have to rely on his swordsmanship alone until he found another opportunity.

Unfortunately for him, Saizo was in his element. He struck ferociously and precisely, unlike any warrior Xander had challenged in Nohr. Although Saizo didn’t share his twin’s breathtaking speed, he mirrored Kaze’s deft movement fused with a brutality that rivaled Camilla’s. 

Battling through the unfamiliar sword in his hands, the poison slowing his movements, and the uneven terrain, Xander fought with a desperation he hadn’t felt since he was a boy struggling to land a strike on Gunter. He was ill prepared for this bout. Too late, Xander realized there were parts of Kaze’s training he had refused to use when they sparred together. 

Saizo chanced a weak, one-handed swing with his sword, his other going for something at his side. Mid-counter, Xander spotted it - an explosive. 

Saizo darted backwards, tossing the live incendiary device towards Xander. Sluggish from the poison demanding that he rest, the prince only had time to turn away before it detonated, praying the blast would merely singe his back.

The earth shook from force of the explosion. Xander felt a wave of heat wash over him, then nothing. No burning sensation, no screaming pain. He whirled to face his opponent again on unsteady legs, but Saizo wasn’t looking at him. He was looking at the newcomer who had detonated the bomb before it did damage to anything other than the now blackened trees.

“That’s enough, brother. Let us pass, and you may continue your mission in peace. Fight us, and we will be forced to kill you here.”

Kaze had returned.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon his brother's return, Saizo wounds the trio with his words rather than his blades.

Thank the gods he had made it back in time. Well, mostly.

Kaze assessed the situation with quicksilver precision through the wisps of clearing smoke. Laslow appeared to be in one piece, but bruised, winded, and unable to remove the shuriken lodged in his armor without a second pair of hands. Xander looked better on the surface, but his sluggish reaction to the explosion behind him suggested otherwise - a poison-tipped weapon must have grazed him. Even someone as stalwart as Xander wouldn't be standing much longer.

Of courze, Saizo himself was completely unscathed. As expected of the clan head. if Kaze hadn't returned when he did, following the sounds of a duel, his brother would have made quick work of picking off the unprepared Nohrians.

“You think you can win against me, Suzukaze?” Saizo boomed at his twin, whirling to face the only other who was in his element.

Hearing the name he had not used since stepping foot on Nohrian soil sent a surge of shame through Kaze. He felt stripped bare beneath his twin’s unforgiving glare that loomed too much like their late father’s. Only Kaze’s ninja training kept his expression placid through the turmoil that raged in his heart. Saizo, for all the distance between them, surely sensed it anyway.

“I don't need to be able to best you in open combat, Saizo. I know you work alone, which means we outnumber you. All I need to do is hold you in a stalemate,” Kaze intoned coldly. He nodded towards Laslow and Xander who both stood stock still, hands on weapons while they watched this tense diplomatic exchange between brothers.

Saizo snorted and resheathed his sword. “The first time you find your spine, and it’s to defend these Nohrian bastards.”

“They only seek to return to the army. If you wish to kill them, do it honorably on an open battlefield,” came Kaze’s measured reply.

Saizo scoffed. “How quickly you’ve forgotten what it means to be a ninja.” 

He had a fair point; ninja were trained for subterfuge and assassination, not face-to-face confrontation. It was only Saizo’s unchecked pride as clan head and retainer to the high prince that convinced him to challenge Prince Xander so openly. That same pride Kaze had cursed his twin for whenever they crossed paths in Hoshido, a vice which drove an unbreachable divide between the two brothers, now had him giving thanks. Without it, Xander and Laslow would surely be dead by now.

And Kaze could yet use it to their advantage.

“Perhaps,” Kaze allowed too easily, as he so often did around the older twin. “Or perhaps you have forgotten that your decision to assassinate one of the saviors of the Hoshidan royal family in Izumo impinges upon Lord Ryoma’s honor.”

Fury burst to life in Saizo’s eyes, tempered only by experience with his brother’s cunning. Kaze knew how to prod at his weaknesses like no one else. Even Kagero, an unparalleled kunoichi who he worked with daily and had slept with for several summers, couldn't wound him with the same ruthless precision as his twin. 

That heartlessness Saizo returned in kind. Kaze wasn't the only one with intimate knowledge of his brother’s insecurities.

“And I'm certain it is only your impeccable honor that inspires you to defend these Nohrians.”

Violet eyes narrowed imperceptibility to all but Saizo’s trained senses. “I explained my reasons to you before.”

“You have. Quite an elaborate lie to justify turning your back on your country when the truth is so simple,” Saizo accused and stepped closer to Kaze. His gaze drifted over his twin's shoulder towards the ailing prince. His retainer was steadying Xander on his feet using the hand not wrapped around the hilt of his sword. 

Leaning forward, Saizo stage-whispered in Kaze’s ear, “Letting lust cloud your judgment. Father would be disgusted.”

Something hard pressed into Kaze’s palm as Saizo brushed past his shoulder, but the younger twin barely felt it with his heart thundering in his throat. Of course, the disgraceful fascination he had hidden so carefully from his companions, Saizo would see instantly. It wasn't lost on Kaze how doubt lingered in the clench of Laslow’s brow after Saizo’s assertion, how his already guarded demeanor towards Kaze solidified a fraction further. Even without a blade to their throats, the ninja effectively sought to cripple their uneasy but necessary alliance. 

“If that is your choice, Suzukaze, then I leave you to your fate. Lord Ryoma will never bow to Nohr, and the snakes in your ranks will devour you soon enough.”

With that final warning, Saizo disappeared into the wilderness as swiftly and silently as he had appeared.

Kaze glanced down into his palm. A single silver bell, adorned only with a length of black ribbon. Dread churned in Kaze’s stomach as he palmed the tiny metal bauble and tucked it away.

He knew that bell. It was the very same Orochi had handed to him months ago when they were playing a childish game of hide and seek, her skills no match for a master ninja’s stealth. He had left it on her windowsill the day he sided with Nohr, and now, she had given it back to him a final time.

A rejection of his decision to leave, perhaps? Or an ominous portent that they would meet soon, the Hoshidan army at last capturing the disgraced ninja?

“Kaze. I’m sorry, this confrontation was my fault. It was a foolish choice to travel this way,” Xander’s sickly croak startled Kaze back to the present. 

The ninja dug through his hidden pouches, taking to Xander’s side with a bundle of herbs even though Laslow glared at him suspiciously while lowering his liege against a nearby tree. Without a word shared, the retainers agreed their issues would have to wait until Xander was safely treated.

“You chose our path with honor and dignity, milord. I apologize for my dissent earlier. It was wrong of me to insist on putting innocent lives at risk to save your own, completely disregarding your chivalrous principles.” Kaze crushed the herbs in his palms and pressed them to Xander’s lips before the prince could argue. “Please, eat this. It will speed the poison’s passing.”

Sparing Kaze a drowsy scowl, Xander accepted the leaves without verbal complaint, grinding them between his teeth even though his eyes started to droop. Swallowing, he began his rebuttal, “Kaze, we’re in grave danger here and I…”

“We’ll be safe for now, Lord Xander. Rest,” Kaze beseeched him. He knew it was rude to interrupt royalty, but the sooner Xander slept, the sooner he could purge his system of the poison.

Kaze resisted the urge to reach out and comfort the distressed prince himself. No, that would be even more damning than Saizo’s words earlier. Laslow could fulfill that role. It took several minutes of silence, but Xander at last collapsed against the tree’s trunk, Lalsow’s hand wrapped tightly around that of his liege. What a strong man to have defied the poison so long, Kaze marveled.

Laslow shook Xander’s arm violently when unconsciousness suddenly took him, “Milord? Lord Xander!”

“He’s alright, Laslow. That particular poison only sends the victims to sleep. It’s usually used for kidnappings. Saizo must have intended to bring him back alive for questioning,” Kaze murmured. He brushed his soiled gloves off on his knees and stood.

“What did you give him?”

“Something to make sure he wakes before the faceless find us. Saizo’s presence means they're closing in. No doubt Lord Ryoma sent him to investigate after the attack at Yakugawa.” He waved the other retainer to his feet. “Let me remove those shuriken for you. You don't want to be cut by them.”

Laslow refused to move from his position at Xander’s side. His carefree smile was nowhere to be found, replaced by the ferocity of a dog protecting its master. Something about a man as cheerful as Laslow looking so serious brought terror even to the frozen heart of a ninja.

He muttered, “Why are you doing all this, Kaze?”

“This is really not the time for…”

“We can’t go anywhere until Lord Xander is awake. Answer me.”

Kaze shook his head. He hadn’t wanted to do this while they were still stranded in enemy territory. “As I told you from the beginning, I want to return Lord Xander to the army.”

“Why?” Laslow pressed. “So you can win his favor? So you can bed Lady Corrin without consequences?”

“What…? N-no, I'd never…!”

“Saizo said you’re doing this because of lust, and the fear in your eyes says that's the truth _.  _ You’ve been lying to us, Kaze.”

The ninja shut his eyes, wincing. He couldn't deny that much. Or rather, he wouldn’t deny it, not when he needed these men to trust him. A lie by omission might yet be forgiven.

Laslow chuckled humorlessly. “That’s what I thought. I never expected you, of all people, to go this far for a woman. Your liege, no less!” A wry smile worked across his face, bitter around the edges. “I suppose that explains why you never pay all those other women who shower you with gifts any mind. You’ve got your sights set higher. Only the best for this ‘lowly ninja’. If you think Lord Xander would  _ ever _ permit his sister to…”

“It isn't her!” Kaze snapped. Laslow jumped back from the outburst, watching Kaze grind his teeth across from him in an attempt to keep his expression schooled.

Dammit, that was something Saizo would do, not him. There would be no escaping Laslow’s questioning now. Kaze prayed the man could keep another’s secret as well as he kept his own.

“Then who?” the other retainer demanded.

“Let me remove those shuriken, and I will explain,” Kaze offered cooly, returning to his knees on the forest floor. “It is a long story.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaze confesses his secret to Laslow. What they each intend to do when they rejoin the army continues to grow more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is still following along, apologies that this took a full month to get out. This chapter is the reason for that "internalized homophobia" tag - it was a doozy to write.
> 
> I'm planning to temporarily lighten things up next chapter, inspiration willing!

Even though Kaze sat behind Laslow to pluck out the shuriken lodged in his armor, the grey haired retainer could sense Kaze’s stare like a thousand pound wyvern sitting on his shoulders. Laslow wished he still felt that righteous anger from before. Anger made him courageous and bold instead of...well...himself. Thankfully, Kaze couldn’t see the self-conscious blush spreading over Laslow’s skin, only the stiff formality of his posture.

“It’s amazing you were able to move fast enough to stop these. No wonder Lord Xander chose you as his retainer,” Kaze commented. 

The heat flooded down to Laslow’s neck. He kept his head bowed, hoping Kaze might mistake it for fury, and grumbled in his most menacing voice, “Don’t think you can flatter me into forgetting about what I want to know. What did Saizo mean by ‘lust’?”

Laslow choked as a stubborn blade refused to release its hold in the leather, yanking his armor with it. No apology followed. Just another (more successful) attempt, this one with a firm hand gripping Laslow’s shoulder, and tense silence. 

He’d touched a nerve, it seemed. Good.

“Saizo…” Kaze trailed off as soon as he started, his hands coming to rest in his lap. The air hung heavy as clotted mud between them. “My brother knows things about me no one else does. Although I cannot demand your silence, I ask that you show discretion with what I am about to tell you.”

Surely Kaze realized he was in no position to make demands. Laslow twisted around to tell him as much, but Kaze’s bent head and diverted eyes stole the words from his lips. Shame painted his features, something Laslow had only seen once, months ago, when Kaze first spent time with Corrin. This ‘lust’ of Kaze’s haunted him. Unable to steel himself against the genuine fear in that gaze, Laslow’s fragile heart cracked at the sight.

“I will keep my silence,  _ if _ your secret isn’t a threat to Lord Xander,” Laslow allowed against his better judgement.

Kaze closed violet eyes and nodded. “That’s something you will have to decide for yourself.”

With nothing further to delay his story, Kaze sighed and began, “When I was young, we learned how to become a full-fledged ninja by shadowing others a few years our senior. We spent most of our waking hours with them. Naturally, most of us grew close. Like brothers.” Kaze’s lips twitched upwards so subtly Laslow doubted he knew he was smiling. “My partner was...incredible. I trained with him for a full year and admired him more than anyone other than Saizo and my father.” 

Suddenly, the faint nostalgia vanished, Kaze’s face falling sharply into something just shy of disgust. “It was a blunder that almost cost me my life.”

“He betrayed you?” Laslow guessed.

“No, I betrayed him,” Kaze snapped. His mouth slammed shut after he said it, wincing at the harshness of his words.

The other retainer scoffed, “That seems to be a habit of yours. You aren’t making a good case for yourself, Kaze.”

“I…” Kaze floundered for a response to that, but he had none. Traitor. Failure. Pathetic. Kaze would deny none of it. He didn’t deserve Corrin’s forgiveness, much less Laslow and Xander’s trust.

But even so, he promised Laslow that he would tell the full story. Forcing words past the block of ice in his throat, he continued, “We were training together one day, high up in the treetops, and I made a bad leap, causing the branch to crack beneath my feet. My senior caught me on the way down. I don’t know how he managed it, moving so far in a single breath, but he saved me from a lethal fall. I was grateful. More than grateful. Awestruck. And in a moment of weakness I...I…”

“You what, Kaze?”

“I kissed him.” 

Laslow’s jaw hung open. Surely he misheard. 

“You…” he mumbled, unable to complete the thought. Only ten minutes ago, he had thought Kaze was having an affair with Lady Corrin.

Kaze clenched his eyes shut, face straining to remain neutral but trembling as it fell into disgust. “I had hoped to keep my dishonorable conduct a secret, but there are no secrets among ninja. My father was furious when he found out. The son of the Saizo, pursuing romantic relations with another man. My brother vouched for me, as did my partner, and the two of them barely saved me from exile by swearing it was a childish mistake. That it would never happen again. Only Saizo knew it was no fluke.” He chuckled, humorless and pained. “I should have been disowned that day.”

Long before his brain could catch up to his heart, Laslow’s hand wrapped around Kaze’s. How awful it must have been to have his feelings dismissed and belittled by his family, to have hated himself for something he couldn’t control. Some days, memories of his parents’ love was all that kept Laslow going.

Laslow offered the distraught retainer a comforting smile, “So you’re gay? Is that what this is about?”

In retrospect it did explain a few things, most notably his utter disinterest in women. Laslow wondered if that was part of his secret to attracting so many - playing hard to get. Or in his case, being hard to get.

Rebuffing Laslow’s gesture, the ninja withdrew his hand saying, “Please understand, I only want to get you both back home safely. I have no ulterior motives.”

Oh right. Laslow had almost forgotten the reason they were having this conversation in the first place. Kaze’s confession explained his shame, but not what that had to do with Kaze joining Nohr. “Saizo said you’re doing this because of ‘lust’. You must have feelings for someone in the army.” 

Kaze’s hands clenched into fists in his lap. Wait a minute. His reluctance to tell Laslow couldn’t mean that  _ he _ was Kaze’s crush, could it? A wave of heat crashed over Laslow’s face as he stuttered, “Oh, um, not that I have a problem with it or anything, but I don’t...ah...swing that way?”

A laugh answered him, too startled to be mocking, “It’s not you, Laslow. You are very handsome and charming, but you’re not really my type.”

“Oh, thank goodness,” Laslow breathed, too relieved to care if he was being rude. “So, uh, who  _ is _ your type?”

“My partner back in the day was imposing and renowned for his skill, yet attentive and generous to those who worked with him. He struck fear into the hearts of his enemies and inspired respect in his allies.” Kaze’s eyed dashed away from Laslow again, a crimson blush blazing across his cheeks while admitting, “It seems I never outgrew my admiration for that kind of man.”

_ Scary and talented but kind, huh?  _ That could describe a lot of people in Nohr. In fact, it sounded eerily like the “Benevolent Overlord of Dark Magic” Odin was always going on about.

“You can’t mean Prince Leo?” Laslow guessed. “I understand he saved you but…”

Kaze sighed. “His name was Takashi.”

“...Oh.”

Little clues clicked into place one by one. Kaze smiling when Xander first approached him, instantly at ease with the crown prince where anyone else in his position would have been terrified. A lightness in his step when Xander praised him after a good sparring session. The way Kaze withdrew when they wound up stranded, avoiding the prince though they’d been so amiable before. Kaze falling asleep next to Xander in the mountains and curling into his warmth, even after swearing to Laslow he didn’t need the rest.

Kaze had developed feelings not for his own liege, but for Laslow’s. 

“I understand your apprehension having me so close to your lord. I’ve been trying to keep my distance for both our sakes,” Kaze murmured. He pushed to his feet and crossed his arms, awaiting Laslow’s judgement. When the other retainer said nothing, both pairs of eyes wandered to Xander’s sleeping body beside them.

_ Keeping your distance is part of the problem,  _ Laslow thought. 

He wasn’t sure how he felt about Kaze being attracted to his lord - relationships between opposing stations were notoriously tricky and Xander was hardly an easy man to court anyway - but the ninja’s unexplained reticence was causing Xander distress. As a retainer, Laslow couldn’t let that stand. Besides, having the two of them get a little closer might help their chances of survival; Saizo’s disastrous ambush wouldn't have been possible if Kaze wasn't so cross with Xander that he refused to speak.

“It’s been worrying him, you know,” Laslow said to Kaze’s back. 

“What?”

The ninja’s head perked but his shoulders remained hunched, as though he was physically choking down the hope creeping into his tone. A reminder his discipline was impressive but not perfect. At another time, it might have comforted Laslow to see the stoic man seem a bit more human, like him. Now, he wished he could snap Kaze’s control, but for an entirely different reason.

Laslow ducked down to try catching Kaze’s eyes as he said, “Lord Xander told me the other night that he’s been trying to befriend you. He wouldn’t admit it to me, but I think he’s afraid you’ll never forgive him for what Nohr has done to your homeland.” He chanced a small smile when Kaze’s frown deepened, concerned. “If you told him why you’ve been staying away, maybe it would put his mind at ease. Yours, too.”

Compressing so hard he could barely speak, Kaze’s lips bloomed white. “W-What? No. I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

Bladed arms tightened in their cross and Kaze’s gloved hands threatened to clench into claws around his biceps. He floundered for a coherent response, “I-I refuse to dishonor him with such a contemptible confession. To have a disgraced Hoshidan ninja, a man no less, declare that he…” His head snapped downward decisively. “No, no, it cannot be done.”

Unable or unwilling to face his feelings, Kaze coiled like a cat ready to scratch or flee at the slightest provocation. Perhaps taking the direct approach wasn’t the best idea with a closeted ninja.  Laslow’s smiled drooped into something grave; he’d have to be careful what he said next.

“Kaze, he’s not going to despise you for it,” Laslow stressed. “Your heritage is more of an issue for Nohr than who you love, and you’ve already overcome that with Lady Corrin’s help.”

Kaze pushed back just as hard, “Even if he did entertain such thoughts about men, something I doubt given his position as Crown Prince, those feelings would be directed towards you, not me. I could never be worthy of the affection he shows toward you.”

Laslow was about to explain how being Crown Prince only controlled some of ( _ okay, most of _ ) Xander’s actions, not his heart, but Kaze’s last statement caught him off-guard. Why the ninja thought Xander would fall for an infamous fop who caused trouble wherever they went was beyond him. Laslow hadn't even realized Xander considered them friends until a few days ago.

“W-Well, of course he cares for me. He’s a good lord. That doesn’t mean he feels  _ that way _ about me,” Laslow reasoned, a rush of heat pulsing across his cheeks.

A subdued, melancholy smile broke through Kaze’s control.“A single dance would be all it took. You’re immensely talented Laslow, if only you’d have faith in yourself.”

Unfair. Horribly, maddeningly unfair. Kaze wasn't supposed to say things like that, not when Laslow was trying to prove a point. He didn't know how many more compliments he could take, especially when Kaze looked so forlorn about it.

“T-that’s not...How do you even know about that?”

Kaze effortlessly dodged his question, “That’s not important. I swear to you, Laslow, you have nothing to fear from me. I will not act on the lust my brother spoke of. He only said such things to drive us apart. My devotion to Lady Corrin is still the true reason I joined Nohr, and my duty to her will always come first.”

How similar he sounded to Xander, and Kaze likely didn’t even realize it. Ready to sacrifice himself for the greater good. Ignoring his heart in the name of obligation. Denying who he was for who he thought he should be - who he needed to be.

Laslow wished Kaze could see how wrong his father was in condemning him for his feelings. He wanted Kaze to be honest with them ( _ hypocritical _ , his mind hissed) but moreso, honest with himself. Unfortunately, reversing years of systematically ingrained self-hatred wasn’t as simple as a smile and a little pep talk, especially with someone as stubborn as Kaze. Laslow learned that lesson trying to undo Garon’s evil on his eldest child. 

Even with help, it would be a long, hard road for Kaze to see the good in himself that everyone else already did, and war didn’t allow many opportunities for that help. Not in the thick of battle and definitely not stranded in enemy territory, struggling to outrun both the Hoshidans and their own traitorous troops.

A low groan squeezed from Xander’s lips, breaking off any further debate. Laslow scrambled to be at his side.

“Laslow? What happened? Where’s Saizo?” Xander mumbled. He tried to sit up, stumbled, and a gentle hand came behind his back to support his assent.

“He’s gone, milord. Kaze took care of the poison in your system,” Laslow reported. An impish glint touched his eyes, subtle enough to be mistaken for the mottled light filtering through the trees. “We owe him our lives yet again.”

Xander nodded, pinching his eyes shut before forcing them to focus on the green silhouette that blended into the foliage surrounding them. “Thank you, Kaze,” he rumbled.

Kaze cleared his throat, thankful Xander was too drowsy to notice how the ninja wouldn’t hold his gaze. “Think nothing of it, milord.”

“Can you lead us to the nearest village?”

Both Laslow and Kaze turned confused stares on Xander. After a beat, their voices exploded in a series of objections.

“But Lord Xander, the faceless…”

“Yes, milord, but I thought you…”

“...the villagers aren’t prepared for…”

“...I shouldn’t have suggested…”

“...if our disguises fail…”

“...if the army comes…”

Xander held up a hand, silencing them both.

“The woods are not safe. We were lucky that ambush was only Saizo. Until we restock on supplies, our best chance of survival is to rejoin civilization, no matter the risks.” He grimaced, using Laslow’s hand to push to unsteady feet. “Besides, I doubt Prince Ryoma would send Saizo far with an imminent invasion. We’re likely closer to our army than we think.” 

“That’s possible. Lord Ryoma often has his retainers work independently, but he’s no fool,” Kaze confirmed.

Xander’s stooped to heft Siegfried and his crown onto his back and grunted, “Good. The sooner we find them, the sooner we can stop the rampaging faceless at their source.”

“Understood. Follow me, milord,” Kaze replied with a bow. 

He walked off without further discussion. Unlike when they set out in the morning, Kaze moved slowly through the underbrush to keep the other two in his sight. Xander trailed in his wake, only the stiffness of his steps betraying his discomfort. Maybe they should look for steeds in the next village while they were at it. All this walking couldn’t be good for Xander’s ankle, not to mention fighting off the remnants of that poison.

Lingering to glare at the trees ( _ were there more ninja nearby? _ ), Laslow heard something growl in the distance. Whatever it was, it definitely wasn’t from human foes. Faceless, a wild beast, or another storm on the horizon? 

Laslow shuddered and hurried after his lord. Better they didn’t wait around to find out.


End file.
